Fatal Fascination
by Chezara
Summary: Consumed by a psychotic mind & driven by Instinct, Pyramid Head knows nothing but suffering. But when a young girl escapes the church & crosses paths with the demon, he must fight for his sanity and what he has come to love more than the taste of blood...
1. Desertion

Ch.1

_**'Here we go again,'**_ Mayra thought bitterly as she sank to her knees.

It was time to pray again...for the **SIXTH** time today.

"...the great and the small, and they were judged according to their deeds." Christabella droned on.

_**'You seriously think that praying does any good? Then why are the windows still dark? Why can I still hear screams of agony?' **_

She was the only one not blinded by convection and false hope. There was no chance of being 'saved' in Silent Hill. They were all damned, no matter how hard they prayed and repented for their sins.

**_'Am I REALLY the only one who knows this is pointless?'_** Mayra still couldn't get used to the fact that Christabella had all of these idiots under her spell. As long as she told them that there was just a miniscule shred of hope; that one day the darkness would dissapear and they would all be showered in a holy golden light and rewarded for their faith, these people would follow her right off the edge of a fucking cliff.

Mayra would rather be burning in Hell right now; that's how much she hated living in this church. She had no friends; only acquaintances. Her parents were dead; just two of the many victims of the 'darkness'. After such a devastating loss, Mayra came to the conclusion that there were only two possibilities; either there was no God (who would take away the parents of an innocent eight-year old child?) or that this 'God' was a sick bastard who enjoyed causing his creations pain and watching them suffer beneath his ultimately superior power.

This secret perspective left her without anyone she could talk to or actually trust. At seventeen years of age, one would think she'd have warmed up to the lifestyle, but she didn't. This life was all she knew. Yet she still longed for a different life; one in which she could be free and not have to pray every few hours to a God that never responded. She was told when it was safe to go outside, when to pray, when to eat and just how much she could eat because she had to share with the others. This place just flat-out fucking **SUCKED**.

The only thing she actually enjoyed and was allowed to do on her own time was draw. It was her only escape from this imprisonment. She could draw whatever she wished, or so she thought. Over the years, she would draw the people of the church and buildings around the town of Silent Hill. But once she drew each and every one multiple times and at every possible angle, she grew bored.

But one day Mayra lost track of time as she was sketching an old, weathered eagle statue and stayed outside of the sanctuary too late. Before even the thought of checking the time had crossed her mind, the sirens began to blare and nearly deafen her as the darkness swallowed the sky. She gathered up her sketches and pencils frantically; the dread in the air weighed so heavily that it strained her lungs. Then she heard a scraping sound...it was like steel being dragged across concrete. The racket raked across her eardrums, almost making her drop her supplies to cover her ears. She watched in utter horror, yet fascination, as a enormous creature rounded the corner of the school building to her right. He must have been seven to eight feet high, with a huge, reddish, Pyramid-shaped helmet encasing his head (or maybe it was his head?). His well-muscled body was horrifically scarred and his skin was discolored with blood stains. It took Mayra a moment to realize that the source of the ear-splitting sound wasn't the monster himself, but from the ridiculously HUGE knife he drug behind him.

_**'Oh my God, that blade must weigh a ton! How is he even managing to drag that?'**_ She marveled silently.

She stood frozen in awe and watched as the monster slowly lumbered towards her.

"Come on! We have to get out of here! The Red Pyramid is coming!!!" Someone screamed at her.

Mayra didn't move. She couldn't.

"Let's GO!!!" Someone grabbed her by her shoulders roughly and half-dragged her back into the church.

Almost immediately after the encounter, when she stopped shaking and the monster still fresh in her mind, she began to eagerly sketch his form. The beast seemingly came to life on the off-white paper, as if it were about to peel of the page and attack.

_**' The Red Pyramid...'**_ She contemplated. **_'I think I'll just call you Pyramid Head.'_**

Several hours passed as she put her heart and soul into recreating the demon. Something about him...maybe it was how humanoid he looked, or the mysterious helmet that hid a possible face...whatever it was, it thrilled her artistic side.

When Mayra was carefully finishing up the details of his helmet, someone passing by gasped in horror.

"No! No!" Some ugly old woman with tattered clothes shrieked. She snatched the paper from right under her pencil and crumpled it up.

"What the Hell's your problem?!!!" Mayra shrilled. "That's my artwork!"

"No!" The old woman hissed. "Tis the Devil's work!" She threw the mashed picture onto the floor and stomped it into the ground, as if she were putting out a fire.

A blazing sun of fury rose in Mayra's chest. She choked back an insult that would make Satan cringe.

**_'That's the final fucking straw.'_**

Right then and there, she made a deadly decision.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night when she was absolutely sure that all the others were asleep, Mayra silently uncrumpled her drawing and contemplated what it was about Pyramid Head that inspired her so. This creature fascinated her on levels that were beyond even her understanding. But why?

All of the other monsters terrified her. The small gray child-like creatures with dark, gaping mouths that screamed in agony, the zombie-like nurses with distorted faces and rusty scalpels, the faceless, armless entities that spewed acid from their chests, she was terribly afraid of all of them.

But Pyramid Head...somehow he was different. Perhaps it was because he looked more human than the rest?

His upper body was obviously that of a man, except for his head. She remembered how he kept his head mostly bowed and his back bent inwards as he walked. That helmet looked like it was made of solid steel or some other heavy material.

_**'He looked like he was in a lot of pain. Does he even have a head under that helmet?'**_ She wondered.

When she was younger, she'd ask Christabella about the creatures who ran amok in the town. What they were, what they ate, and how dangerous each kind was. But Christabella's answers were too complicated for Mayra to really understand. She thought about asking her about Pyramid Head now that she was older and might be able to comprehend her explanations, but changed her mind after remembering how the old woman reacted to a simple drawing of the monster.

**_'What was her problem, anyways? It's just a picture.' _**Mayra silently scoffed.

She tossed uncomfortably in her small pallet on the floor.

_**'Look at me...sleeping on the floor. Hiding in a church...eating only enough to prevent starvation. Hardly getting to go outside...Shit, I can't even draw what I want to anymore. Why...Why the Hell am I staying HERE???'**_ She was struck with sudden realization.

_**'I may not have anywhere else to go, but...I'd rather be dead than living here my whole life.'**_

She slowly sat up and glanced around the dark building. No one else was up. She only heard the quiet and steady breathing of her sleeping church members. Silently, she crawled out of her pallet and walked across the room to her pile of clothes. She picked up a few outfits, putting one on and cramming the rest into her cloth bag, along with her pencils and loose leaf paper. She took one last look at her drawing of Pyramid Head.

**_'I'll be seeing you soon. I sure as Hell hope you don't mind company.' _**

She knew that he'd kill her if he had the chance, but at this point, she didn't care. It was better than being stuck here where she had to keep to herself and always share what little food she had.

She cautiously padded to the huge doors and carefully creaked one of them open, her heart nervously hammering against her chest.

"Fuck this place..." The whispered bitterly under her breath.

She quietly closed the door behind her and ran off into the darkness.


	2. Encounter

Okay, I know the first chapter sucked, but I promise that the story is about to get good!

Ch.2

Mayra was hungry, dirty, cut, and exhausted. Today marked her third day on the streets.

On her first day alone, she was attacked by the grey children. They caught her off-guard and backed her into a corner. Their nails scratched up her legs as she kicked at them and fended them off with a metal pipe. The second day wasn't much better. She tried hiding in the school bathroom, but quickly learned that that was a mistake after seeing the twisted and broken corpse that was wrapped in barbed wire inside one of the stalls.

Everytime the sirens went off, she watched and carefully listened for the tell-tale scraping of Pyramid Head's knife.

Now, on the third day, she was still empty-handed. Not to mention empty-stomached; she still had not found anything remotely edible. Her belly was screaming for nourishment, but she had nothing to satisfy it. She wanted to kick herself for leaving the church without taking some of the rations. That was a _stupid_ mistake.

_**'Where the Hell is all of the food in this town?'**_ Mayra growled as she walked the streets.

Ash continued to flutter from the sky, collecting in her ebony hair. Every once in a while, she'd shake her head, sending the flakes flying off in a flurry.

She jumped as the sirens began to wail, announcing the awakening of Hell.

The sky darkened ominously, and the ash stopped falling. Mayra's heart began to race and chills crawled down her spine. She ran to the nearest building, jerked the splintery door open and slipped inside. A musty smell immediately flooded her nose.

_**'No one's been in here for years.'**_ She thought. She glanced to her left and saw a small, cracked window.

She creeped up to it and decided to watch for Pyramid Head, despite the risk of being seen and attacked by another monster. The sirens stopped howling and everything fell dead silent.

_**'Please...please come...'**_ She quietly begged.

Something small scuttling across the ground outside caught her eye. It looked like a bug, a _huge_ bug.

It was as big as a cat! It resembled a giant cockroach or beetle. And then another followed closely behind it, and then another, and then another, and then there were too many to count. There were dozens of them!

_**'Holy crap, where are they all coming from?!'**_ She wondered fearfully.

Her question was answered as soon as she heard the ear-piercing grating of metal against concrete.

Her spirit lifted as she saw the towering form of who she'd been searching for. He hauled his heavy blade behind him, his back curving inwards and his head bowed heavily by the weight of the helmet.

Mayra had finally found Pyramid Head.

_**'He's here, but...now what to I do? I can't just run up to him, he'll kill me!'**_ She quivered slightly at the thought of his giant blade ramming into her stomach.

Suddenly, she heard a horrific, gut-wrenching cry behind her. She whirled around to see a grey child staggering towards her, thin arms outstretched and reaching for her. Mayra shreiked and instinctively ran out the door, forgetting the even more fearsome monster that stood outside. She immediately realized her mistake.

Pyramid Head towered over her, casting his shadow over her entire body. She could see every little scar that was carved into his flesh and how his muscles flexed as he moved and strained to pull the blade along with him.

He came to a hault and stood before Mayra, but the giant bugs crawled over her as she remained frozen in terror and awe.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pyramid Head stared curiously at the girl through the mesh of his enormous helmet. He recognized her as humanoid, similar in appearance to the humans he preyed upon. But she was not behaving the way humans do when he approached. Humans normally ran screaming in fear or tried to shoot or stab or maim him.

This creature did none of the above. She simply stood before him, showing no obvious signs of fear or hostility. His Creeper cockroaches didn't seem to react to her. They only crawled upon her rather than attacking. This confused Pyramid Head even further. She _looked_ like prey, but she did not _act_ like prey. Prey was human or monster. She looked human. Prey ran away from him, squealed at the sight of him. This creature did niether.

He couldn't understand that. The closest thing he could compare her to was the nurses.

During his free time, Pyramid Head would find them and use them for his own purposes. They were accustomed to his visits, and didn't run from him or stab at him with their scalpels. It was a simple rule; if they didn't attack him, he wouldn't kill them. They enjoyed his company just as much as he appreciated their accomodating attitudes. They were always welcoming his presence and eager to please him.

As long as they served a purpose, in his mind, they were worthy of living in his world.

But what was this creature's purpose?

He decided to test her. If she was anything like the nurses, she wouldn't run away.

Pyramid head extended his weaponless arm towards her, and firmly, but gently, cupped her chin and raised her face to meet his hidden gaze. She had jumped slightly at his sudden movement, but relaxed when she realized that he wasn't hurting her. He knew that an ordinary human would have died from fright by now, so he concluded that she was either an odd-looking nurse or a _**VERY**_ strange human. So perhaps he would let her live, that is, if she proved herself to be beneficial to him...in one way or another.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mayra was confused.

She had just been touched by one of Pyramid Head's giant hands, and it had not been violent in nature. His hand was actually quite warm. She hadn't expected that. She thought it would have been cold like that of a corpse's.

_**'Why...why am I not dead?!!! He could have broke my neck just now when he touched me, so why didn't he?!!!' **_She mentally shrieked.

Pyramid Head withdrew his hand.

_**'I...I don't understand...what's going on here?'**_ Mayra's mind was swirling in chaotic dissarray.

She knew that leaving the church had been pratically suicide on her part, and the main reason she left was just flat-out stupid. She had left to find this monster so she could understand why she had such a peculiar interest in him. Now, here she was, dwarfed before the executioner of Silent Hill, and to her astonishment, still alive.

Mayra had her wish.

But that's what baffled her : Why had Pyramid Head not killed her? Wasn't that what made him infamous? Killing innocent humans and eating or raping their remains?

So why wasn't he trying to kill or rape or eat her? She was human, smaller and so much weaker than him.

A perfect target for _any_ monster in this living Hell, especially for him. It just didn't make sense to her.

What reason could he possibly have for keeping her alive?


	3. Lunchtime

Ch.3

For a long while, Pyramid Head and Mayra just stared at each other. Mayra was afraid to move, and Pyramid Head was still deciding what he should do with her. He knew that if he left her here, another monster would try to kill her. She could prove herself valuable to him yet, so he couldn't risk that. He thought about leaving her with the nurses until his next visit, but he wasn't sure of their current whereabouts or how they would take to her.

So, he decided, for the time being, she would stay close to him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He took a few steps back and jerked his head to the side in a beckoning gesture. At first Mayra was still, but she decided that if she wanted to live, she would have to trust him. **Trust** _Pyramid Head_.

She might as well be trusting the Devil.

_**'He...he wants me to follow him...'**_ She realized, still in a daze of wonder and fear. _**'...but to where?'**_

She stepped towards him cautiously, terrified that he might swing his blade suddenly, slicing off her upper half. Despite her fears, he did no such thing. He only waited until she was at his side, and then he continued walking.

Mayra studied him curiously as she kept a good five feet away from the monster. His movements were slow and unsteady, almost mechanical, but that didn't make him any less dangerous. The gigantic knife he dragged would put the fear of God into anyone. But even without his weapon, he was undeniably frightening. His sheer size was intimidating, and his muscular form showed that he was not one to pick a fight with.

But what sparked her curiousity the most was the massive pyramid-shaped helmet he wore. What was it for? Maybe he was badly deformed and he used it to cover his face. Or perhaps it was some type of extreme protection. Whatever it was for, it looked like it caused him pain. His neck was always bowed slightly, as if he strained to keep his head up. She wondered why he wore it if it was so painful.

Mayra wanted to ask him about it, but she wasn't sure if he could speak or not.

_**'There's only one way to find out...' **_She decided.

She took a deep breath and gulped before opening her mouth.

"Ummm...so...what's with the helmet? I mean...what's it for?" She asked nervously, and immediately regretted breaking the silence.

Pyramid Head said nothing and kept walking.

Mayra decided to keep her mouth shut. She didn't want to agitate him or risk setting him off in any way. If he decided to kill her, she wouldn't be able to do a thing about it. She wanted to keep things peaceful between them, if that was even possible.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pyramid Head considered answering her question, but that would only spark more questions from her, and he wasn't a very talkative individual. He only spoke when he thought it was necessary, and even that was on rare occasion. Even if he gave her an answer, she wouldn't be satisfied with it. Because the truth was that he didn't know. For as long as he could recall, he had always worn the bulky steel helmet. He never could remove it, because it was appearently bolted to his skull. _He_ didn't even know what he looked like beneath it. No one did. The closest he could come to removing it was raising it up slightly so he could slide his hand under it to put food into his mouth.

The thought of food reminded him why he was out here in the first place. He was hungry.

His thoughts immediately fell upon the odd creature that walked beside him, but she was no longer an option. Yet she looked _**SO**_ _**delicious**_. The pale flesh could easily be torn from her bones and swallowed, the warm blood slickening his tongue and throat. The sweet, coppery taste of blood-soaked meat...he needed it. He had to have it.

_**'No...she could still serve me.'**_ He thought. _**'Just find a grey child, kill it, and eat it.' **_

_'But she's so close by. Just within arm's reach.' _His bestial instincts whispered in the back of his mind.

_**'NO.'**_ He growled.

His stomach rumbled. The female next to him jumped. Fear glimmered in her wide eyes.

_'Are you sure she's not prey? She's showing FEAR.'_ His instincts hissed.

**'Shut up.' **He ended the debate and temptation as a grey child staggered out from behind a building.

He nearly charged after it, but remembered that he had to protect the new creature in case there were more monsters around, watching and waiting for him to leave the female unattended.

''Oh, shit!!!'' The girl shrieked as the grey child drew near. He looked down at her, slightly confused.

He didn't understand why she was afraid of it. It was small and weak, easily knocked off balance and stomped into the ground. What was there to be afraid of? He had to be fast if he wanted to eat the monster **AND** protect the new creature. Pyramid Head allowed the grey child to stumble awkwardly towards them, until it was within reach. With each step the monster took, Mayra became more and more frantic.

"Kill it! Kill it! It's getting closer, oh God, it's getting closer!!! Kill it! KILL IT NOW!!!" She screamed.

Pyramid Head was on the edge of shoving his knife down her throat and screaming : ''Shut the Hell up!!!''

But he didn't do either one. Instead, he reached forward and clutched the grey child's head as it shrieked in protest and crushed it's skull within his powerful fist. He thought that perhaps that killing the grey child would calm the girl, but he only made things worse. Mayra turned away from him and started to run.

He was about to pursue her when she came to a stop, doubled over, and threw up.

He ignored her retching and approached her with the limp monster in his hand, and tore into it in front of her.

Pyramid Head didn't understand that she was throwing up because of what he was doing sickened her, he just assumed that she was unwell in the first place.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mayra continued to dry-heave until all of her stomach's contents where pooled on the ground in a splattery mess. Seeing him ravenously devour the monster made her want to vomit again, but there was nothing left to upheave. Even though she didn't want to watch, she couldn't help but to observe how he ate.

Pyramid Head lifted up his helmet slightly, and the bolts creaked with protest against the bone of his skull. Even though it must have been extremely painful, he continued to lift it just enough to where he could slide his large hand inside to place a chunk of the bloody mess between his hidden jaws.

_**'He...He's eating that...that THING...instead of ME.'**_ She thought, utterly sickened but grateful at the same time.

_**'But I know he eats humans. So...why has he chosen to eat a monster intead of a me?'**_ She wondered.

She was snapped out of her curious thoughts as a long black tongue slithered out from the bottom of his blood-stained helmet and lapped at the blood surrounding the shredded remains of the grey child. Mayra watched with twisted interest. His tongue was gleaming with blood and saliva, and was appearently prehensile;the way it twisted and coiled around the meat, actually picking up torn limbs and withdrawing them back into his mouth, it reminded her of a snake.

_**'What kind of creature has a tongue like that?!!!'**_ Mayra speculated.


	4. Powerful Instincts

The song in this chapter is from Princess Mononoke. I do NOT own it!!! And yes, I gave Pyramid Head a name. It's pronounced Zer-Vex-A-Gon, in case you didn't know.

Ch. 3

Pyramid Head finished his gruesome meal and waited for Mayra to gather her composure. He's seen humans vomit before, but he was never bothered by it...until now. He knew that when humans threw up, it meant they were ridding their bodies of a previous meal; and making them require another meal in it's place.

And in his situation, that wasn't good. _**HE**_ would have to provide her with more food now.

_**'But what the Hell do humans eat?'**_ He wondered, trying to search his mind for any possible answer.

He came up empty, which was bad. He might have to break his six-year silence to find out.

_ 'Is she REALLY that important? So important that you should go out of your way to protect __**AND**__ feed her?' _His predatory instincts mocked.

_**'Go to Hell.' **_

_'She's more trouble than she's worth. She's just a meat-bag. A walking carcass. Look at those legs. Wouldn't you like to sink your teeth into those? And that body...can't you imagine it writhing beneath you as-'_

_**'SHUT UP!!!'**_

Pyramid Head nearly lost his balance as he clutched his head -or rather his helmet- in infuriation. His knife fell from his hand and hit the concrete with an ear-splitting clang. He hated how much power his instincts held over him. His mind was always three tracked: _**KILL. EAT. RAPE**_ With the exception of the nurses, of course. Then it was simply _**FUCK**_, and that didn't cause any distress for him. It was one of his favorite past times, and they always made him feel welcomed.

The odd creature ran to his side, but stopped dead in her tracks as he growled in aggravation.

"Wha...what's wrong? Is it the helmet? P...Pyramid Head?" She sounded genuinely concerned, but she had just made a serious mistake.

_**'What did she just call me?!!! That is NOT my name!!!'**_ He mentally screamed.

He leapt to his feet with surprising speed and grabbed Mayra by the throat. She would have screamed, but his grip was too tight to allow even a squeak.

_'That's it. Squeeze the life out of her. It's so easy. Look at her squirm. She's not worthy to serve under you.'_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pyramid Head roared in agony and released Mayra as he fell to his knees. She scrambled to her feet and almost ran away, but sound of his howls told her that he was in serious pain. Her kind heart wouldn't let her leave him, even if it meant preserving her own life.

_**'What the Hell's wrong with me?! I need to get out of here, he almost killed me!!!...But...he did let me go...'**_

She held her ground and stayed by his side.

'There's got to be some way I can comfort him...Music calms the savage beast, doesn't it?'

Mayra cleared her throat and swallowed a few times. She recalled a song from her childhood, the one her mother used to sing to her before she died. It had been a while since she had sang, so she hoped she could remeber the words.

**In the moonlight I felt your heart **

**Quiver like a bowstring's pulse**

**In the moon's pure light, you looked at me **

**Nobody knows your heart **

**When the sun is gone I see you**

**Beautiful and haunting, but cold **

**Like the blade of a knife**

**So sharp and so sweet **

**Nobody knows your heart **

**All of your sorrow, grief and pain **

**Locked away in the forest of the night **

**Your secret heart belongs to the world **

**Of the things that sigh in the dark **

**Oh the things that cry in the dark **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Pyramid Head's heavy, labored breathing slowed and he stopped trembling with rage.

_**'What is this creature that can calm my rage? Her voice...is so haunting...so soothing...I...I don't understand...' **_

This made Pyramid Head uneasy. If this creature had the power to subdue **HIM** _with simply her _**VOICE**... what other sort of control did she have over him?

_**'She...what is she? The nurses don't speak. I'm the only one who does. So she can't be a nurse. But she can't be human, either. She's not afraid of me. Even after I nearly killed her, she stayed. This...this doesn't make any sense.' **_

It took him a few moments to register that Mayra was talking to him. His mind was spinning; he'd never been this confused before. It interfered with his regularly-tracked mind, and he didn't like that. His world had always been simple until now.

"...are you okay? Can...can you tell...well, show me what's wrong? Maybe I can help." Her voice became clearer.

Pyramid Head ignored her and stood up. He picked up his knife and drug it along as he continued to walk, as if nothing ever happened.

"So...so you're okay?"

He ignored her again.

"Hey! I'm talking to you! Why won't you answer me?" She chased after him.

He was listening. He just refused to respond.

"Dammit, Pyramid Head!!! Stop being -"

He suddenly swiveled around, swinging his blade. Mayra ducked and lost her balance. She fell to the ground and watched him stoop down to her level.

_**'Oh shit, he's going to kill me!!!'**_

He was face-to-face with her now, the pointed tip of his helmet nearly touching her nose.

"My _name_ is **Xervexagon**. And you will address me as such." His thunderous voice echoed within his helmet and rattled her bones.

It scared the Hell out of Mayra to hear him speak so suddenly.

"O...Okay. So I can't call you...Uhhh...you know?" She didn't want to say 'Pyramid Head' in case it set him off again.

"**NO**. You can't.''


	5. Discipline

Okay, I want Pyramid Head to seem reasonably intelligent. I mean, seriously, if he's survived so long in Silent Hill, he can't be stupid. But I'm also trying to keep him from seeming too 'soft'.

Ch. 5

Mayra was speechless for most of the walk. She was afraid of pissing off Pyramid...no, Xervexagon, again. She was going to have to get used to his real name. He obviously hated his nickname, and became fiercely violent when it was mentioned.

"So...um...Xervexagon, w...where are we going?" She asked.

He was silent for a few moments, but figured he should at least give her an answer if he wanted to gain her trust.

"Some place safe; Away from the grey children and other predators of...of _**YOUR**_ kind." He replied.

"_**YOUR**_ kind? What...what's that supposed to mean?" She didn't understand why he put so much emphasis into that word.

Xervexagon ignored her question.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xervexagon decided that he had spoken enough for now. He felt as though he didn't have to explain himself to this creature. She was weaker than him. If he could overpower something, it was unworthy of his time. However, with this...'Mayra'...he had made an exception. But he was still uncomfortable with the fact that she could calm him with her voice. That gave her an advantage over him. He didn't like that.

_'Then kill her. If she can reduce you to a tamed beast, get rid of her for good.'_ His instincts plagued his mind again.

_**'Shut up.'**_ He snapped mentally.

_'Don't you get it? She knows now that she can make you weak. Take advantage of you. Are you weak?'_

_**'No. I am an executioner. Executioners are not weak.'**_

_'Then kill her. She can't stop you. Nothing can.'_

_**'No. Not until I see what she is capable of.'**_

_'Meat. That's all she's good for. Just a snack.'_

_**'I've already eaten.'**_

_'But you aren't full. You need more.'_

_**'NO**__**, I **__**DON'T**__**. Now shut up!' **_He shut out his instincts.

''Where are we?" Mayra asked. "It smells weird in here."

Xervexagon had led her down an unnaturally dark stairwell. Mayra was blinded in the dark. She couldn't see anything.

"I...I don't like this. I can't see." She said nervously. "Where are you?"

_'Now's your chance. She's helpless. Take her._ **Kill. Eat. Rape** His instincts snarled.

_**'No.'**_ He reached out and caught her by the arm. Mayra gasped.

"Quiet." He ordered her as he firmly drug her through the darkness. He had the upper hand here, and she had no choice but to go along with and trust him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The place gradually became lighter with an orange glow, like that from a fire. She could see the outline of his figure now, and she felt a little safer. But she was still jittery. Where had he taken her? Somewhere no one could hear her screams if he decided to kill her?

_**'No. If he was going to kill me, he would have done it by now.' **_She convinced herself.

But then where were they? It was still incredibly dark, but from what she could see by straining her eyes, it seemed like they were in some kind of...she didn't know what it was. It was creepy, that's for sure. There was alot of rusty metal pipes and unsturdy-looking railings and blood-stained doors.

The musty, metallic smell that hung heavily in the air burned her nose.

Xervexagon pushed open a large, creaky door and lowered his head and shoulders as he entered the doorway. She followed closely behind him, afraid of being left alone in the eerie enviroment. Mayra looked around. The room was bare; there was no furniture, no pallet, _nothing_. Xervexagon sat down on the concrete floor. Mayra didn't see any chairs, so she did the same, but about 10 feet across from him.

"Is...isn't it ...uncomfortable, sitting on the cold, hard floor like that?" She asked.

"Comfort is not important to me." He replied.

"Well how do you sleep? My back would be killing me if I slept on this surface every day."

"I sleep sitting up as I am now. Discomfort doesn't interfere with my work, so I do not care."

Mayra was quiet for a few minutes.

"Why did you eat that grey child instead of me?" She blurted out suddenly.

Xervexagon was surprised by this question.

"Because...you are not what I would consider prey. And what isn't prey, I allow to live; if they prove themselves to be _useful _to me."

Mayra stiffened.

"U...useful? In what...way?" She was fearful.

"It depends on what **I** think you are useful **for**."

Mayra's fear turned to anger. She stood up before him.

"Well if _you're_ thinking what _I think _you're thinking, you'd better be prepared to fight for it. I'd _never_ give that away." She spat.

Xervexagon rose to his feet and towered over her. He thought this would intimidate her, but it didn't. She held her ground and stared up at him with a cold gaze. Before she could blink, he spun her around and held both of her wrists in one hand and grabbed her head, craning her neck back with the other.

"Shit." She huffed.

His long, black tongue slithered out from his helmet and ran across her exposed throat in a hot, moist lick. Mayra whimpered in fear...and pleasure. She hated that her body was betraying her, but she couldn't deny that she was enjoying this.

But to Mayra's guilty dissappointment, Xervexagon withdrew his tongue.

"You would be _so easy _to take." He growled in her ear. "But I think you know that, don't you?"

Mayra tried to struggle out of his hold, but he only tightened his grasp.

"Damn it!" She snarled.

"You are only encouraging me."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mayra struggled against Xervexagon's grasp. That was a mistake on her part; It only fueled his desire, but he kept himself under control.

Mayra cursed under her breath. No matter how hard she tried to hide it, he could sense that she was aroused. He knew by her breathing pattern and how she had whimpered. Oh, how he loved toying with this creature. She wasn't willing like the nurses, but she didn't completely deny him either. That made it intersesting.

"**_I _**am the one in control here. Do you understand?"

Mayra nodded weakly. He released her, and headed to the doorway.

"Wait! Where...where are you going?" She dashed after him, afraid of being left alone.

"I'll return. If you want to remain safe, do not leave this room."

"Oh...okay." She was scared, but trusted his words.

Xervexagon was off to find the nurses.


	6. Warmth

I've decided to refer to PH's instincts as just 'Instinct'.

Ch.6

The nurses were surprisingly close by. He found them in a room down the hall. He walked in and they flocked around Xervexagon eagerly, running their hands over him as though he were made of a rare silk. He enjoyed the attention; they treated him like a God and never refused his company. They stroked his muscles fondly and kissed and licked his chest. He allowed them to do as they wished for a while, and then took over when he could stand no more. He quickly and roughly exhausted every nurse in the vicinity, and decided that was enough for now.

_'It's not enough. It's NEVER enough.' _His instincts argued.

_**'Well, then what do YOU suggest?'**_ He shot back.

_'You know exactly what I'm suggesting: The GIRL.' _Instinct hissed.

_**'No. I refuse to listen to you.'**_

_'You know I'm right. Just you wait. You know that you can only control yourself for so long.'_

To Xervexagon's relief, Instinct became quiet for the time being.

He returned to the room to find Mayra huddled in a corner, looking somewhat frightened and trembling slightly.

"Please...don't leave me alone again.'' She whimpered. "I heard noises not too far away from here. Whatever it was, it sounded hungry."

Xervexagon had a difficult time not laughing out loud.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She hated to admit it, but being _completely_ alone in this place was scarier than being alone with Xervexagon. Especially when she heard the growls and grunts of whatever was down the dark hallway. It didn't sound like a grey child or any kind of monster she'd ever heard. Mayra could only imagine what it looked like. She grew more and more terrified at every sound, wishing Xervexagon would return and protect her, even after what happened earlier. As of now, she was completely defenseless and without any sort of weapon.

"Where the Hell is he?!" She growled.

Xervexagon had been gone for at least an hour.

The noises stopped. Xervexagon pushed the heavy door open and stalked into the room. He must have frightened away whatever was there.

She was so relieved when he came back that she wanted to leap to her feet and hug him. But she restrained herself and stayed in her corner.

"So...um...where'd you go?" She asked curiously as she looked up at him.

"I had to take care of something." He said simply.

Mayra wanted to ask what, but she decided to leave it alone. She didn't want to seem nosy. But one question was heavily plaguing her thoughts. If he could have so easily taken her, why didn't he?

And Mayra, being Mayra, impulsively asked.

"Why didn't you...take me...when you could? I thought you were known for being a rapist." She regretted the words the minute they left her mouth.

Xervexagon thought about the question for a minute.

"I have been known to rape." He admitted. "But you didn't deny or grant me permission. So I wasn't sure what to do with you."

"Well...thank you...for not doing it. I...I really appreciate it."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He looked at her from across the room. Her face was red and her eyes were swollen. A stream of tears trickled down her face.

_'HUMAN!!! HUMAN!!! Only humans cry! Kill her! Kill her now!!!!!!!!!!!'_ Instinct screamed.

_**'NO! Shut up! Stay out of this!'**_ He snarled. Instinct was silenced.

"Why are you crying?" He asked.

"I...I don't know. I guess I'm just scared. I don't know if I'm safe around you or not. I have monsters everywhere trying to kill me, and I didn't even do anything!" She broke down and sobbed.

Instinct was right. Only humans cry. But she wasn't like other humans. A human would have run out the door when he had left. Unlike them, she stayed and waited for him to come back as he asked. With all of the opportunities she had to escape, she didn't even try.

Xervexagon didn't know how to comfort a human. When humans cried, it annoyed him. The only solution he had to make them stop was by snapping their necks or using his knife. He didn't want to perform either on her. She was too interesting, and possibly valuable, to dispose of yet. To his great displeasure, all he could do was wait for her to stop. After nearly half an hour, she eventually cried herself to sleep, and Xervexagon followed soon afterwards.

In the middle of the night, he was awoken by Mayra shaking him gently.

"Xervexagon? I'm c-c-cold...do you have any...b-b-blankets?"

"No." He grumbled.

"Oh...Then...c-c-c-can I...sit...n-n-next to you? P-p-please?"

"...Yes."

Mayra sat down next to him, trembling and pebble-skinned with goosebumps. She quickly fell asleep again, unconciously leaned against Xervexagon, and snuggled against his chest. He wasn't sure how to react to this.

She wasn't doing it conciously, so it wasn't really by her own choice. And it wasn't bothering him, so for now, he would allow it.

"So warm..." She sighed contentedly.

Xervexagon's breath caught in his throat.

_**'WHAT did she just say?'**_

He studied her. She was quiet, breathing steadily and no longer shivering. Appearently, he _was_ warm if she wasn't cold anymore. But why did she say what she just said? And why was it in a gentle, almost admiring tone?

He didn't understand that. And what bothered him even further was having this creature curled up against his body. Sure, the nurses could get this close to him without being torn apart, but only because he was about to use them. But he wasn't about to use her. Now that he thought about it, he wasn't so sure he could without severely injuring her. She was so small, so fragile. She...was definitely a human.

_**'So,' **_He came to realization. _**'I'm allowing a human to be this close to me, without killing or raping her.'**_

_'Why?'_ Instinct suddenly asked from the back of his mind, without the normal malice in his voice.

_'I...I don't know. She's not bothing me, or causing any discomfort, so why not?'_

Instinct didn't reply.


	7. Test

Okay, it gets kind of...kinky. If you don't like lemony content, don't read this chapter. You've been warned, so don't flame me!

Ch. 7

Mayra felt pleasantly warm and secure. An odd yet relaxing thumping sound pounded against her ear. She opened her eyes, realized where she was, and screamed in terror. Mayra had been curled up against Xervexagon, her arms wrapped around his neck and her cheek resting against his chest.

Xervexagon sprung up suddenly, sending Mayra flying across the room.

"What?!" He grabbed his knife instinctively.

Mayra picked herself up from the ground.

"I...I was sleeping...on you." She sounded shocked.

"Yes. You asked me last night if you could sit next to me because you were cold." He explained.

She vaguely recalled that, but it still didn't put her mind at ease.

"And...you...didn't mind? But I thought...you don't..." She stumbled helplessly over her words.

"No. It didn't cause me any discomfort, so I didn't care."

"Well, yeah, but I only meant to sit _next_ to you, not _on_ you." She stressed.

"Did you intend to end up in that position?" He asked.

"No..."

"Then I don't mind." He said simply.

Mayra blushed again. She couldn't believe it! How could he not care? She's only an object of value to him. Something he can use at his disposal. She doubted he went out of his way to take care of his 'valuables'.

_**'Maybe...maybe he...'**_ Did she dare think? _**'Nah...he couldn't.' **_She didn't even bother to complete that thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xervexagon was slightly irritated by the false alarm, but he said nothing about it.

Instead, he watched as her face reddened. He didn't understand why it was; When humans' faces turned red, it was usually in anger or they were about to cry. But she didn't look angry and her eyes were clear.

This human was definitely an unusual one. She was interesting enough for him to break his silence and to calm his nerves. But what confused him the most was that she had actually..._enjoyed_ the feel of his tongue against her flesh. Humans only screamed, struggled and cried when he showed them intimate interest. Only the nurses readily accepted his attention. But Mayra was clearly a human. So what made her different? How is it that she found pleasure in his touch?

Maybe he was wrong when he thought she was enjoying it. Maybe her whimper was only fearful and her heart was racing with terrified adrenline. But then again, why didn't she tell him to stop? She didn't deny him. But she didn't urge him to continue, either. He didn't understand.

_'Then why don't you test her?'_ Instinct whispered.

_**'What do you mean?'**_ Xervexagon was actually curious as to what it was saying this time.

_'You know exactly what I mean. Make an advance. See how she reacts.' _

Xervexagon took the idea into consideration. It made sense, and it wasn't really wrong. He wouldn't hurt her. He would only make an advance, and if she said no, he would stop. But if she didn't...well, he would just see where things led.

He just hoped she didn't deny him; because just thinking about it stirred his monstrous desires. If she refused, he'd have to make a quick trip to the nurses or else he would hurt her for sure.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tell me...how is it that a human..." Xervexagon approached Mayra slowly. "can be so comfortable around me?"

Mayra cautiously backed up.

"I...I don't know...I guess...I'm just not afraid of you." She replied.

"Then why are you backing away?"

"How can I not? You're coming at me with a weapon!" She snapped.

Xervexagon dropped his knife and continued towards her. Mayra gasped as her back hit the wall.

"Are you still unafraid?" He growled as he towered over her.

"N...No..." She lied. He had her sandwhiched between him and the wall. Hell yeah, she was afraid!

Mayra watched fearfully as Xervexagon's tongue slithered out from beneath his helmet and ran across her neck.

"You're lying. I can taste your fear." He said slyly.

Mayra couldn't say anything. She was trying to define what she was feeling. She was terrified...but enthralled. What Xervexagon was doing felt good, but she also felt that she was in the worst danger anyone could possibly find themselves in.

Xervexagon's tongue slipped away from Mayra's neck and up to her ear. She shivered with pleasure.

Suddenly, he roughly pushed her down onto the floor. Before she could protest, he stooped down to her level and held her down. She began to struggle.

"Be still. I won't hurt you." He ordered.

She started to say something, but was silenced as his tongue slid inside the tear in her jeans right above the knee. She gasped. His tongue was so hot and moist. It traveled up her thigh and easily slipped into her panties.

This frightened her, and she tried to kick him away. But he held her legs in place as though it was no inconvenience. She froze like a corpse when the tip of his tongue ran over her opening.

"It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you." He promised.

His tongue swiftly dove inside of her. She arched against the floor and moaned. Being a virgin and living under constant supervision, she'd never felt anything like it. She writhed beneath his touch but he suddenly withdrew his tongue from her and instead teased the side of her thigh.

"P...please...don't..." She stuttered weakly.

"Don't what?" He growled.

"Please...don't...stop." She whimpered.

"That's what I thought."

He plunged his wicked tongue back into her heat, twisting, turning, windmilling it within her, seeing which movement drove her most wild. She arched, writhed, and moaned, helpless against her own body's desires. His tongue was so hot and wet, stroking her walls and sending ripples of pleasure through her.

Xervexagon moved his tongue faster and harder, working to get a more powerful reaction from her. Her walls became tighter and she moaned louder, and she reached desperately around the floor, trying to find something to hold on to, but found nothing. Mayra felt something happening in her body, like pressure building in her loins. Heat pooled within her extremities, and she arched harder and her breathing became ragged. Her entire body tensed and the pleasure became almost unbearable. She nearly screamed as her orgasm tore through her.

The ripples of pleasure slowly subsided, and Xervexagon pulled his tongue away.

"What...what the Hell did you just do to me?!" She panted.

"I tested you." He stood up. "And you passed."


	8. Hunger

Xervexagon's encounter with Mayra had left him painfully unsatisfied. Pleasing Mayra in such a way set his senses on fire and aroused him like never before. She still lay panting on the floor, exhausted and confused...and vulnerable. Her eyes were half-closed and she stared up at him, as if she were _begging_ him to...He had to force himself to not even look at her. He left her behind in the room without a word to satisfy his hunger before he lost control of himself and did something he'd regret. Once again, the executioner was off to visit the nurses.

He entered the room and they eagerly approached him, clamoring around the knife-wielding monster; but he had no time for affectionate greetings. He motioned to a nurse and she trotted up, immediately surrendering herself to him. Xervexagon firmly pushed her against the wall, lifted his robe, and fiercely took to her.

It took him twenty minutes or more to finally accept the fact that it was useless. No matter how much he thrusted and slammed, for the first time in his life, he felt nothing.

''What the Hell's going on?'' He growled aloud.

_'You know what's going on. You know __**exactly**__ what's going on.'_ Instinct hissed.

_**'What do you mean?' **_Xervexagon snapped.

_'Mayra, that's what I mean. If it wasn't for her, you'd be having a good fuck right now. She's the reason you are numb to this. You need to screw her, not these walking corpses.' _He explained.

_**'No. I want to keep her pure for as long as possible.'**_ He argued.

_'You know that's a load of crap. You would have fucked her by now if that's all you wanted.'_ Instinct spat.

_**'What the Hell are you talking about? What other use could she possibly provide?'**_ He said sarcastically.

_'She's different. She doesn't hate you. She's not afraid of you. And whether you realize it or not, she's awakening something inside of you that you've ignored for so long. And that makes her DANGEROUS. It means that she has tapped into something that you yourself can't even find.'_

_**'She has no power over me.'**_ Xervexagon scoffed.

_'Then why haven't you been doing your job? Your blade is clean and you haven't satisfied yourself yet. You aren't even acting like an executioner.' _Instinct pointed out.

_**'Go to Hell.'**_ Xervexagon had had enough.

Instinct was silenced and only then did Xervexagon realize that his nurse was unconscious.

"Well, that's no fun." The executioner sighed as he dropped the undead and motioned to another. She took the other's place against the wall and allowed Xervexagon to take her viciously.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mayra waited impatiently in the empty room for the executioner to return. Her mind was buzzing with uneasy questions. _**What would happen when he came back? And what the Hell could have possibly possessed him to do...THAT? What did he mean by 'tested'? And that she 'passed'? **_She didn't understand what was happening and that scared her. Her stomach growled, breaking the silence. She hadn't eaten in days...but where could she find some decent food around here? She had no idea where the church members had found the reserves, so that was out of the question. Xervexagon ate monsters, but there was no way she could bring herself to eat a gray child. The very thought of doing so sickened her and made bile rise in her throat. She forced it back down with a few rough swallows and continued to think about food.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xervexagon finally returned to find Mayra asleep. She was laying on the floor, curled up in the fetal position with her hair over her face. For a moment, he wondered if he had injured her during the ordeal, but no, that wasn't possible. He made sure that he had been careful. Suddenly a gurgling sound came from Mayra's stomach. It suddenly dawned on him that he had forgotten to feed his human. That presented a problem; he still didn't know what humans ate. They obviously weren't used to eating monsters, for when Mayra saw him eat the gray child, she vomited. So, then what the Hell **did** they eat?

_'She's not worth the trouble. Just rape and eat her. It's as simple as that.'_ Instinct exasperated.

_**'Just shut up.'**_ Xervexagon growled.

_'No. Not this time. You shouldn't have to go out of your way to provide for this human. You are the executioner, and you should start acting the part.'_ Instinct refused to be shut out.

_**'I'm not going to listen to you.'**_

_'Kill. Eat. Rape.'_ Instinct whispered in his mind.

_**'Shut up.'**_ Xervexagon fought.

_'KILL. EAT. RAPE.'_ Instinct persisted.

_**'Shut up!'**_ Xervexagon struggled in vain.

_'Do it!!! She's weak! She's right there! She doesn't even know you're here! Rape her! Kill her! Eat her!!!'_ Instinct screamed.

Mayra's eyelids fluttered open. She sat up slowly and stared curiously at Xervexagon.

"Are you okay? You're trembling." She asked.

Xervexagon's shaking hand moved towards the handle of his knife. Mayra saw this and her eyes widened in fear.

_'Yes, you see? She's prey. Look at the fear in her eyes. She's terrified!'_ Instinct hissed.

Xervexagon's hand froze and clenched, but he picked up the enormous blade anyways.

Mayra was on her feet in an instant.

"What...what are you doing?" She asked fearfully.

"Finding something for you to eat." He replied flatly.


	9. Run

Song 'Haunted' by Evanescence. I don't own it! But I hope it goes better with the story than the last one...

* * *

Mayra was a little disturbed. When Xervexagon had reached for his knife, she could have swore that he was staring right at her; his hidden eyes boring into her own...and the way he was trembling...it was like he was restraining himself. 

Did he still see her as prey, even after she had put her trust into him? Was her trust even worth anything to the executioner? Or was she just an object he could play with whenever he was bored, and then devour whenever he lost interest in her?

She watched him make his way to the door, dragging his blade behind him. He turned around and looked down at her.

"Are you coming? Or do you want me to bring back the scraps of a grey child?" He asked flatly.

"I'm coming...keep your robe on." She grumbled, standing up to follow him.

"Why would I take it off?" He asked, genuinely confused. Mayra just laughed.

She nervously clung to Xervexagon's arm as he led her through the darkness. Although she felt a little uncomfortable touching him after he...he did _that_... she didn't want to risk being lost in the shadows and coming across something dangerous that she couldn't fend off by herself. Mayra wondered how Xervexagon was finding his way through the dark. Her eyes were useless in blackness this intense, so maybe he had eyes like a cat? But then how could he see through that helmet? Or maybe he couldn't see at all and somehow felt his way around?

Mayra suddenly stumbled and nearly fell, releasing his arm. After feeling around on the cold, hard floor, she found her balance and pushed herself up.

"Xervexagon? Where are you?" She called.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'Blind...she's blind in the dark. Helpless and weak. You have her now.'_ Instinct tempted.

**_'No. She trusts me. I can't break that now.' _**Xervexagon declined.

_'Why not? She's what you want. That's why you've been keeping her around, isn't it?'_

_**'Yes, but if I take her against her will, she'll run away and never return. I'd have to track her down and bring her back, and always have to keep an eye on her. It would be too much trouble.'**_ He explained.

_'She's enough trouble already. Just take what you want from her and end it.' _

**_'No.'_**

_'She's standing right in front of you. Look at her. She can't see you, but you can see her. This is your chance.'_ Instinct persisted.

**_'NO.' _**He was finding it more and more difficult to refuse.

_'You've never had a better opportunity. Take it while you can. Are you really going to pass it up?'_

**_'Yes! Now shut the Hell up!' _**Xervexagon growled out loud.

"Xervexagon? Are you okay?" Mayra called out to the darkness, blindly feeling her way towards him.

_'Look. She's moving towards you. She's asking you to take her. Do it. Take her. **Kill. Eat. Rape.**'_ Instinct demanded.

_**'No.'**_ Xervexagon was trembling with temptation now. He hadn't eaten for nearly a day and still wasn't completely satisfied by the nurses...a dangerous combination for the executioner.

_'She's coming to you. Getting closer...**Kill. Eat. Rape.**' _

Mayra was only a few feet away from him. So innocent and pure...unbroken and intact.

_**'I have to control myself...but I can't...'**_ Xervexagon's mind was fogging with hunger and desire.

_**'KILL. EAT. RAPE.'**_ Instinct's voice was pounding in his mind.

Mayra was so close now that Xervexagon could feel the warmth radiating off of her. He could smell the blood coursing beneath her flesh. He deeply inhaled her scent. Oh, it was so intoxicating.

**_'So close...so unaware...so weak...'_** He was on the brink of madness from holding back.

She reached out her hand.

"Xervexagon? Is...is that you?" She asked, so blissfully ignorant of the monster that was surfacing.

He was trembling beyond control now, his bestial nature overtaking his usually rational mind. Her delicate hand was centimeters away from his stomach.

"Mayra...run." Xervexagon shakily ordered her. He couldn't take it anymore. He snapped.

"What?"

**"RUN!!!"** He roared, suddenly swinging his blade which Mayra dodged by a hair's breadth.

In shock and unable to see, she stumbled helplessly away from him and around the unfamiliar place.

"Xervexagon! What's your problem?" She shrieked in terror.

He only growled in response; his ability to speak and reason were consumed in the fire of monstrous desires that now raged through him. He was no longer Xervexagon. He was the Executioner.

Mayra was now crawling on her hands and knees, desperately trying to avoid the great knife's crashing blows. The floor cracked beneath the brutal strikes, each nearly connecting with her.

"Xervexagon, please! Snap out of it!!!" She cried.

His next strike was closer than ever, sending a breeze over her face. She rolled out of the way before he stepped on her and stood up with adrenaline charged speed. Spotting the tunnel of light that led to the stairwell, she pushed past him and ran like Hell. However, she misjudged the distance between her foot and the first step, and she fell flat on her face.

"Shit." She muttered, her lips on the concrete.

Mayra scrambled up the stairs on her hands and feet. But before she reached the final step, Xervexagon's enormous hand caught her ankle. She struggled uselessly, his grip tightening by the moment. She glanced up at the last few steps and saw a miracle. A grey child was descending towards her, arms reaching out to her as though it were sent to save her. She grabbed it's cold, dry leg and slung it down towards the executioner, hitting him in the head (or helmet, rather) with the poor creature. Xervexagon released Mayra to grab it and slash at it with his blade. It was enough of a distraction to allow her to crawl away and run to the nearest building.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xervexagon held the grey child in one hand and hauled his knife with the other as he ascended the stairs. Once in the open, he crushed the grey child's skull like an egg. Blood and brain matter oozed out onto his hand and he licked at it greedily. He set down his knife and tore the gurgling creature apart. Blood poured onto the ground and Xervexagon dropped to his knees and lapped it up like a dog.

_'Look at you. You're on your knees and lapping at the ground like a dehydrated animal.'_ Instinct taunted.

Xervexagon only grunted in reply. He ignored the voice in his mind and cleaned the ground of the blood. He then began to devour the meat of the grey child. He ripped it into smaller chunks that he could swallow and creaked his helmet up slightly so he could slide limbs and organs into his mouth.

_'You could be eating much sweeter meat right now. Human meat. But nooo...you wouldn't listen to me.'_

Xervexagon snarled and snapped his teeth harder into the bony arm between his jaws. The bone shattered into sharp little shards but he swallowed them anyways. Once the grey child was completely devoured, a weak portion of Xervexagon's rational mind returned.

_'Now that that part of you is sustained for now, you know what you have to do. Find Mayra.'_ Instinct demanded.

Something stirring within him wanted to refuse, but it was too deep for him to hear clearly. Instinct had finally regained control of him. All that was coming through to him was : **_KILL. EAT. RAPE._**

Xervexagon picked up his knife again and began to follow the scent of his human.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mayra crawled and stumbled among the rubble of a half-destroyed building. Fallen bricks, splintery boards and sheetrock littered the place and made it treacherous. She found a mound of drywall to duck behind and hoped it would conceal her.

What was Xervexagon's problem?! He just attacked her out of the blue and she didn't even say 'Pyramid Head'! She couldn't think of anything she possibly did to provoke him. She didn't understand...

_**'Wait a second...could this be the same thing that had happened when I first met him, but worse?'**_ It suddenly dawned on her.

**_'But then...what IS happening to him? He's acting like a monster!'_** She wondered. **_'And I don't think singing will calm him down at this point...'_**

The horrific screeching of metal against stone slashed at her ears.

**_'Oh God, no...he's here...'_** She slapped a hand over her mouth to prevent herself from gasping.

Xervexagon lumbered into the shadowy wreckage. Mayra watched him raise his helmeted head into the air and inhale deeply.

**_'Holy shit...is he...is he tracking me by smell?'_** She marveled. _**'What the Hell is he?!'**_

Xervexagon easily stepped over the piles of brick that had hindered Mayra from finding her hiding place.

**_'Oh, that is SO not fair.'_** She complained mentally.

He continued to sniff the air, each few steps bringing him closer and closer to her.

**_'Fuck!!! What am I gonna do?! I'm cornered, and there's no where I can go where he can't get m-'_**

_The church_. No monster can enter the church. Not even Xervexagon. But she had no idea where she was or how to get there from here. And would going back to that cage of a building be better than dying?

No. She'd rather die.

Mayra pressed herself against the wall. Xervexagon was 15 feet away and getting closer. She didn't stand a snowball's chance in Hell against him. He was far too strong. Too fast. And no matter where she ran, he'd find her.

Mayra's hiding wall was smashed by the great knife that slammed down upon it. White dust billowed around her and she coughed. He had found her. He raised his blade high in preparation to bring it down upon Mayra. Her only option was to sing.

_Long lost words whisper slowly to me _

_Still can't find what keeps me here_

_When all this time I've been so hollow inside_

_I know you're still here_

_Watching me, wanting me_

_I can feel you pull me down_

_Fearing you, loving you_

_I won't let you pull me down_

_Hunting you, I can smell you...alive_

_Your heart pounding in my head_

_Watching me, wanting me_

_I can feel you pull me down_

_Saving me, raping me, watching me_

_Watching me, wanting me_

_I can feel you pull me down_

_Fearing you..loving you_

_I won't let you pull me down_

Mayra desperately hoped it had some effect on the enraged executioner. He was still as stone as she sang the best she could, never lowering his blade but not bringing it down upon her either. She was afraid to move at all in fear that she'd be sliced right down the middle. But she had to do _something_.

"Xervexagon?" She said quietly.

No response.


	10. Internal Awakening

He nearly had his prey. A tender, juicy human with sweet meat and plenty of blood to quench his thirst. The human he had been waiting so long to rape and tear apart, to drain her blood into his mouth and savor the taste. He had her cornered. In reach. There was no way in Hell she could escape. It was perfect. Everything was perfect.

And then something distracted him...

A voice...so far away, yet so close...

The same voice that had calmed his rage before when he had nearly lost himself to his instincts.

"Xervexagon?" The voice called.

His name...the voice knew his name? It didn't call him the Executioner, or the Red Pyramid, or the name he hated most: Pyramid Head. It called him by his name.

Who was this voice?

"Xervexagon?" The voice called again.

The voice seemed familiar, but he couldn't quite identify it. He associated feelings with the voice; hunger, sexual desire, interest, irritation, and something else...something he didn't recognize. This particular feeling was a mixture of wanting and possessiveness. He didn't know what it meant or what he could do to satisfy the emotion. This bothered him slightly, but he had more important matters at hand.

A name was dancing around the voice, slowly becoming clearer. Ma...May..Mayra...Mayra!

Mayra...his memory gradually returned to him. Mayra was human, but not exactly prey. She could be raped, killed, and eaten, but that wasn't exactly his intentions with her. He was keeping her around so he could...

"Xervexagon? Can...can you hear me?" Mayra finally got through to him.

His eyes slowly came into focus. Through the mesh of his helmet, he could see Mayra huddled in a corner, tears rolling down her face. He felt a prick of annoyance at this; he hated it when humans cried. But why was she crying this time?

"Mayra?" He spoke her name clearly.

She full-on burst into tears.

"Xervexagon...please...don't do it." She cried.

"Don't do what?" He could barely understand her through the tears, but then realized that his arm was raised and holding the knife. He slowly lowered both and tried to recall why he had them up in the first place. His memory was dark and shaded red with broken images and poor sound.

Mayra daringly leapt to her feet and kept her back pressed to the wall as she scooted past him, her eyes bright with fear and her heart pounding.

_**'What the Hell happened? What did I do?'**_ He wondered.

_'You nearly killed her, that's what you did. You chased her and cornered her, and were just seconds away from splitting her in two.'_ Instinct summarized.

**_'You...YOU BASTARD!!! You made me do this!!!'_** Xervexagon screamed in his mind.

_'I didn't make you do anything. You chose to attack her. You could have restrained yourself, but you didn't.'_ Instinct shifted the blame._ 'And SHE is partly to blame as well. If you weren't having to care for her, you would be well fed and satisfied. Look at her. Those tears; you know you hate it when humans cry. And her fear...they always taste better when they're terrified. She's TEMPTING you.'_

**_'Shut up.'_**

_'You know I'm right, don't you?'_

_**'I SAID**_ **SHUT UP!!!'** Xervexagon swung his blade in a half circle, slicing off the tops of surrounding dry-wall mounds.

Mayra dropped to her knees, wrapping her head with her arms defensively and sobbing again.

_'You're only making things worse. You've probably shot her trust to Hell and now she's scared of you.'_

**_'Damn it...'_** Xervexagon dropped his knife with a loud clang. How the Hell was he going to fix this?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just when Mayra thought he had calmed down, Xervexagon swung his knife blindly, sending more gray dust and debris flying. She dropped and covered her head and started crying again.

What was wrong with him?! One minute he's actually trying to take care of her, and the next he's trying to hack her to pieces! What made him change his disposition so quickly? She didn't understand...

Xervexagon now stood panting, chest heaving and his blade on the ground. But that made him no less dangerous. He was still incredibly strong and fast, and undoubtedly intelligent enough to outsmart her. She decided to remain sitting just in case he decided to bring his knife swinging around again.

Xervexagon took a few steps towards Mayra. She remained still, partially from fear, partially from lack of energy. There was nothing she could do if he decided to finish her off. He drew closer until he stood over her. She could only stare up at him with tearful eyes and hope for the best.

"Mayra...I can't control myself. I am the Executioner, and that cannot be changed. As long as you are around me, you are at Death's door. If you want to stay with me, I'll allow it. If you want to leave, feel free. But that won't mean I won't try to track you down when I'm hungry. Either way, I can't guarantee your safety." He warned her.

Mayra lowered her eyes and exhaled, relieved that he wasn't about to reach down and crush her throat. After gathering her wits, she took his offer into consideration. She believed every word he said. He was unpredictable and dangerous. But as terrified as she was of him right now, she had no where else to go...

"I...I really don't have anywhere else to go..." She admitted.

"Then so be it." He turned away from her and grabbed his knife. Mayra cringed instinctively but knew that she was safe...for the moment.

She stepped out of his way and allowed him to take the lead. She followed him a few steps but stumbled when her foot caught on something. She stepped back and looked down at the large jar that nearly tripped her. Mayra picked it up and dusted it off.

"Holy shit, peaches!!!'' She shrilled in delight. She tore of the lid and shoved her hand into the jar, pulling out wet slices and greedily shoveling them into her mouth.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xervexagon turned around to see what she was shrieking about. Mayra was tearing some vile-looking yellow mess out of a jar and shoving it into her mouth.

_'She eats like you. Look at that.'_ Instinct pointed out.

Xervexagon didn't argue with that. She really was eating in much the same fashion that he did. She crammed food between her jaws, apparently swallowing it whole, and then flicked her tongue out to gather remnants that remained on her hand or lips. For some reason, he enjoyed watching her eat.

**_'Interesting...'_**

Mayra ate enough to satisfy her for the day and followed Xervexagon back to the room.


	11. Troublesome Human

LOL, I thought this chapter was kind of funny. You'll see why.

* * *

Xervexagon burst into the nurses' room and grabbed the first one he saw. For some reason or another, he was aching with need. As usual, he firmly pressed her front against the wall, pulled up his robe, and slammed into her. He immediately noticed a difference in the feel of this nurse. Most nurses are slightly warm and already molded to accommodate his size. But this one...She was unusually hot and tight, much like a human virgin. He ignored the abnormality simply because he found it to be a change for the better. He began with a sturdy rhythm of thrusts, which apparently irritated the nurse. She bucked back against him, trying to encourage him to move faster. Xervexagon didn't like this; he moved at his own pace. He pushed her harder against the wall and snarled at her. 

"Xervexagon...faster." The nurse pleaded.

The Executioner nearly jumped. Nurses almost NEVER made any noise, much less spoke.

**_'What the Hell?!'_**

The nurse turned her head to look at him. It was Mayra.

"Please...**_master_**...I need you." She stared up at him with those glassy emerald eyes, glazed over with lust.

This surprised him, but also aroused him. _**'Master'**_...oh yes, he liked that. He liked having his superiority recognized.

He began to thrust faster, but then stopped abruptly.

"Whom do you serve?" He growled, giving her a good slam against the wall.

"Xervexagon..." She moaned. Xervexagon picked up the pace again, thrusting as hard and fast as he could, rewarding her for submitting to his power.

Finally, he had her. She wanted him and she wasn't denying him. No, she was begging him to take her hard and fast. She was desperately writhing against him, her outfit damp with sweat.

Mayra was moaning his name and setting Xervexagon's senses on fire and driving him to climax. Mayra arched against his stomach and screamed, her walls clamping down around his member and ...

Xervexagon woke up.

_'What a disappointment. You were really hoping that was for real, weren't you?' _Instinct taunted.

**_'No.'_** Xervexagon lied.

_'Hah! No point in denying it. Look.'_

Xervexagon didn't have to. He could feel how..._obvious_...it was. The ache was of desire was almost painful. But there was nothing he could do about it. He couldn't leave his human alone in the room at this time of night to satisfy his carnal needs. He'd have to ignore it.

He glanced around the room, spotting Mayra on the other side. A pang of desire tugged at him, but he shook it off. She was asleep and shivering, curled up into a ball and her lips were a slight shade of purple. Her condition reminded Xervexagon of a corpse...that wasn't good.

_'If you don't keep her warm, she's going to get sick. And then guess who's going to have to take care of her?' _Instinct noted, seemingly to temporarily lose his malice towards the human.

Xervexagon knew that Instinct was right. If Mayra were to get sick, he wouldn't know how to medically care for her. He killed humans, not healed them. He had no choice but to sit next to her and share his body heat. He stood up and moved across the bare room and dropped down next to her.

_'That's not enough. Look at her. She's freezing.'_ Instinct pushed him.

Xervexagon touched her arm. Instinct wasn't just screwing with him; her flesh was like ice. Mayra suddenly grabbed his arm and hugged it. Xervexagon froze. What the Hell was she doing? He tried to pull his arm away. It didn't work. She was clinging to it like a vine.

_'See how cold she is?'_

**_'I want my arm back.'_** He complained.

Instinct was silent.

Xervexagon was uncomfortable. He didn't like having the creature he had just had an erotic dream about unconsciously clinging to him. But at the same time, he had to keep her warm or risk having to provide special care for her, which he didn't know how to give.

**_'How...how am I supposed to do this?'_** Xervexagon wondered. He was hoping for a reply from Instinct, but received none.

He hesitantly reached for and pulled Mayra closer to him with his free arm, and she immediately released his arm and huddled against him.

_'See? That wasn't so hard, now was it?'_ Instinct sassed.

**_'No...I guess it wasn't.'_**

Just when Xervexagon thought he had done well, Mayra began to shiver again.

_**'Oh, for the love of-'**_

_'Stop complaining and do what you have to do.'_ Instinct cut him off.

Xervexagon sighed with irritation. This was such a pain in the ass! Humans really were more trouble than they're worth.

_'Well then kill her and eat her if that's what you think.'_ Instinct invaded his thoughts.

**_'Shut up.'_** Xervexagon growled. He looked back down at the little human. She was trembling and her flesh was rittled with goosebumps. The skin that wasn't touching his own was icy. There was no doubt in the Executioner's mind that she would become ill if he didn't do something about it quickly.

Hesitantly, Xervexagon picked up Mayra as gently as he could and reluctantly set her on his lap. She automatically leaned against his chest and wrapped her arms around him, laying her cheek over his heart.

''Warm...'' She whispered in her sleep, giving a brief but unmistakable smile.

_**'There.'**_ Xervexagon pouted.

_'You're not done. There's one more thing you have to do.'_ Instinct added.

Xervexagon sighed but didn't argue. He had to be sure that she wouldn't chill. He carefully folded his massive arms around her, and she finally stopped shivering.


	12. Revelation

Okay...this chapter gets pretty freaky. Yes, there's a lemon, but it's between Xervexagon and a nurse. You'll understand why in a few minutes...

* * *

Xervexagon luckily awoke before Mayra and had the chance to pick her up and set her aside before taking his place on the other side of the room. He sat down and sighed. 

_'Afraid she'll wake up and freak out when she finds you holding her?'_ Instinct snickered.

**_'Well, how the Hell else would she react?'_** Xervexagon snapped.

_'Think about it. She let you to use your tongue on her in one of the most wicked ways.'_ Instinct hinted.

**_'So?'_**

_'So her reaction to you just holding her couldn't be too terrible.'_

_**'I don't care. I don't want her to think-'**_

_'Think that the Executioner of Silent Hill is going soft for a human?'_ Instinct cut him off with a laugh. _'Well, she'd be right to think so. You have lost some of your edge...'_

**_'Shut up. I haven't lost anything. I'm just as cold and savage as I've ever been.'_** Xervexagon bristled.

_'Please. You've become weak. The only kills you have made within the last few days are two grey children. That's practically nothing.'_ Instinct scoffed.

**_'Shut up. Your opinion means nothing to me.'_** Xervexagon snarled, instantly silencing Instinct.

He stood up and walked out of the room.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Mayra woke up feeling surprisingly well-rested. She remembered being cold during the earlier hours of the night, but then feeling pleasantly warm for the rest. She didn't know why, but she didn't worry about it.

Mayra stretched and glanced around the room. Xervexagon was gone.

_**'Where the Hell did he go?' **_Mayra wondered. She felt uneasy being completely alone in an such an empty room. It was like solitary confinement without the softly padded walls.

She stood up unsteadily and creaked the heavy door open slightly, peering out. No Xervexagon, no monsters, no nothing. The coast was clear. Mayra quietly shut the door. She wasn't so sure she wanted to go looking for him. It was so dark out there, that she wouldn't be able to see any monsters coming at her or if she was about to run face-first into a wall. Besides, he always came back. But then again, he's always told her when he was going somewhere, too. He didn't this time. This time he left with no notice, leaving her all alone and defenseless.

**_'What if something bad happened to him? What if he was attacked by a bunch of monsters or the church group?'_** Mayra began to think the worst. **_'Nah...he'd kick all of their asses.'_** She laughed.

Just when she had shrugged off her fears and started to relax a bit, a fierce growl came from outside of the room.

**_'Oh, shit!'_** Mayra's heart leaped into her throat at the sound. **_'It's back again!'_**

**_'He leaves me all alone, AND without any kind of weapon! Oh, well that's just FUCKING PERFECT!!!'_** She spat.

Her green eyes nervously darted around the room, searching for any place she could possibly hide, forgetting that the room was bare.

**_'If I stay in this room, it could break in here, corner me, and then I'll be screwed for sure!'_** She didn't even know what 'it' was, but she didn't want to find out. All she wanted to do was escape.

Mayra heard the noise again, but this time, it sounded a bit like Xervexagon.

**_'Could it really be...?'_** She put her ear against the cold door.

A few moments later, she heard another noise: A sort of half-growl, half-groan. There was no mistaking it this time. That sound was definitely made by Xervexagon. His voice was strained and slightly shaky, as though he were in pain.

**_'He sounds like he's hurt...'_** She concluded.**_ 'But if I leave this room, he'll be mad at me...'_**

Her kind heart and common sense raged war with each other, an even match, but this time her heart had the upper hand.

**_'I can't just leave him out there...'_** She finally decided. **_'I don't care how pissed he'll be. I'm going to find him.'_**

Mayra slipped out the door; away from the safety of the room, and into the Hellish darkness. The shadows swallowed her alive as she blindly felt her way through the blackness, clumsily bumping into unseen solid objects and walls. Her heart raced and her palms sweated. It was terrifying not being able to see; and in darkness this intense, she might as well have not had eyes.

**_'How the Hell does he see in this?'_** She grumbled.

Running her hands along the rough and peeling walls for balance, she followed the Executioner's throaty snarls. They sounded so threatening, as though he were trying to fend of an enemy. His growls grew louder as she drew closer, sending shivers up her spine and finally leading her to a closed door. A dim light spilled out from its bottom crack, making her eyes ache as they adjusted.

**_'He...he must be in there...'_** The door muffled his growls, but she knew he was in this particular room.

Mayra hesitated at the door. What was on the other side? Xervexagon, injured and bleeding? If that's what the situation was, she didn't really know how she would help him. Xervexagon, stabbing or devouring a monster? Or even worse; a human? How the Hell would she be able to deal with that? It didn't matter now. She had come to far to turn back. What if he was seriously hurt and needed help? She needed to make sure that he was alright before she went anywhere.

She silently inched the door open and peeked inside...

The moment Mayra's brain calculated what she was seeing, she had to slap a hand over her mouth to keep herself from gasping.

Xervexagon was in the center of the room, surrounded by a ring of undead nurses. At first, Mayra thought he was being attacked...until she noticed a nurse that he held so closely to his body. She was arching her back against his stomach, and he growled at her, insisting that she held still as he thrusted sharply into her. The nurse tossed her head back and leaned against him, obviously enjoying the intimate attention.

Mayra couldn't believe what she was seeing.

**_'THIS is where he goes every time he leaves me?! To fuck his undead psycho bitches?!!!'_** She shrieked in her mind.

Xervexagon thrusted faster and harder into the nurse. His massive hands clenched around her shoulders so tightly that Mayra heard the undead's bones snap under the great pressure. The sickening sound made Mayra want to throw up, but she prevented herself from doing so simply to avoid being seen and possibly attacked. He fiercely continued to pump into the nurse, until Mayra thought that the undead was going to snap in two. He was so rough with her...Xervexagon gave one final slam and groaned as he came.

Oh God, that sound...hearing Xervexagon voice his pleasure...Mayra actually found herself being aroused by it.

**_'What the Hell is wrong with me?! I'm watching the Executioner have sex with an undead nurse _****_and I'm getting turned on???!!!'_**

Now she was just freaked out. But she still couldn't deny that she was actually...enjoying...watching him. How closely he held the nurse to him, how his muscles flexed as he started to thrust again; willing on another orgasm. Mayra wanted to slap herself for imagining herself in that nurse's place.

**_'What the FUCK???!!! What the Hell am I thinking?!!! He'd break my back!!!'_** She shrilled in her thoughts.

But as much as she tried to deny what she was feeling and tear her eyes away from the scene in front of her, she couldn't. Seeing Xervexagon perform such an act was an absolute turn-on. She didn't know how, or why, but it made her hot.

**_REALLY HOT._** She was just the tiniest bit tempted to waltz her ass right into that room, push the nurse out of the way, and offer herself to the Executioner.

**_'Dammit! Stop thinking naughty thoughts!!!'_** Mayra scolded herself.

Confused and in shock, she finally forced herself to turn away and felt her way back to the room.


	13. Fricking Interference

Okay, I know everyone's waiting to see when Xervexagon and Mayra get freaky with each other, and I'm telling you, the wait is worth it. It has to be one of the best lemons I've ever written. It won't be in this chapter, but it is coming up soon. But there is 'sexy time' in this long-ass chapter...

* * *

When Mayra returned to the room, she huddled up into the furthest corner from the door and tried to comprehend what she had just seen. 

''Xervexagon leaves me all alone...defenseless...just to go fuck some undead nurses!'' She growled, feeling a spark of jealousy at the thought.

Jealousy...why was she feeling that? Was she really jealous of the nurses because they were receiving such attention from the Executioner?

**_'No...No way. I can't feel anything for him, can I? He's tried to kill me more than once. I can't love someone who wants me dead.'_** She contemplated. **_'Can I...?'_**

But she shook off the odd thoughts and emotions, replacing them with the previous feelings of fury. He pissed her off so god damned much! She could be eaten alive by the grey children while he's off humping those zombie whores! That horny son of a bitch!!!

**_'Well, when he gets back, I'm confronting his ass.'_** She thought maliciously.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Executioner knew all to well that Mayra was watching him. And he **_LOVED_** it. He had stared at her from the corner of his eye, and noticed her changing expressions. First it was fear...then shock...and then..._pleasure_. She _**enjoyed **_watching him work. This aroused him beyond all reason and made his usual routine _**SO**_ much more pleasurable. To his surprise, having Mayra watch him made him climax faster and harder than ever before. Xervexagon groaned forcefully as he released. Yes...that was so good..._**so good**_...the best he'd had in so long...he needed to milk this experience for all it was worth. He had to have more. He continued moving, desperate to bring forth another orgasm.

Xervexagon didn't know why, but he started to imagine that the nurse he held against him was Mayra, begging him to thrust faster and harder into her, calling him her Master, like in his dream. And the moment such a thought entered his head, his swollen member burned with an unbearable aching desire and his jaws began to drip with bestial hunger. Harder...faster...yes, he was close...so close...suddenly he came again so intensely that he nearly roared Mayra's name...Mayra...

_**'Mayra...'**_ He thought..._**'Why did thinking of her make it so much better?'**_

_'Because you want her. You want her in every way possible, no matter how much you try to deny it.'_ Instinct invasively replied.

Xervexagon snarled in irritation and pulled out of the nurse. He set her limp and exhausted body down and turned toward the doorway. It was dark and empty. Mayra had left.

He lumbered back to the room, more sexually satisfied than he had ever been. Somehow or another, Mayra was responsible for the feeling. He didn't know how, but she just was. He wondered if she'd ever spied on him before today. If she had, he wished he would have noticed earlier.

He pushed open the door and walked in to see a really pissed off Mayra standing in front of him. He stared at her. Her eyes were narrowed, and she had one delicate hand on her hip and the other balled into a fist.

"What?" He asked, perfectly aware of what was going on, but he decided to play dumb for the moment.

"What? **_What?_** Do think I'm stupid or something? You **_ASSHOLE_!!!!!**" She screamed at a volume he didn't think could possibly come from such a small creature.

Xervexagon nearly recoiled in shock. Damn, she was really furious!

"I know where you go! I know what you do! You leave me completely defenseless in this room, where I could be torn apart by a monster, while you go fuck your undead whores!!!"

Mayra was no longer furious; she was **FUMING**. Her emerald eyes were blazing green fires and her normally beautiful face was twisted into a vicious scowl, her lips curled back, showing her teeth. She looked so...fierce...

"Well?! What do you have to say for yourself?!!!" Mayra screeched.

"Do you know **_why_** I go there?" He asked, keeping perfectly calm.

"So you can fuck something, DUH!!!" She shrilled sarcastically.

"It's so I don't end up raping _YOU_."

Mayra's eyes widened.

"Would **_you_** rather take the place of a nurse?" Xervexagon snarled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's so I don't end up raping _YOU_." He confessed.

Mayra never thought of it that way before. Was he really taking all of his desires out on the nurses to avoid hurting her? But if that's what he was using the nurses for, sexual relief, then why did he...use his tongue on her like that?

"Would **_you_** rather take the place of a nurse?" He growled.

"N...No...But...if that's what they're for, why did you-"

"Do **_that _**? Because I was seeing just how much you trusted me." He replied. "I didn't hurt you, and apparently, you enjoyed it."

Mayra blushed furiously.

"Well...I...Who said I wanted it?" She desperately tried to deny it. "D-don't change the subject!"

"You told me not to stop." He chuckled. "I think that means you wanted it."

"Sh...Shut up!" She snapped. He was starting to piss her off, the smart-ass. "Leave me alone."

"No." He moved towards her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xervexagon was getting turned on again. Her fierce attitude aroused him; no one ever stood up to him like she did. She was so defiant and strong-willed...so he'd have to teach her proper submission.

"I think you need to learn to respect those who can so easily overpower you." He growled, advancing towards her.

"I...I think you need to settle down and back up." She said, stepping back.

"No." He refused. "You...what were you thinking when you were watching me?" Mayra's back hit a solid surface, but Xervexagon kept coming. Once again, he had her sandwiched between his body and the wall.

"I...I don't know." She lied.

"Liar..." He growled. "You **_LOVED_** watching me. I know you did. I could see the lust in your eyes."

"Wait...you _saw_ me there?" She blushed and her heart started to race.

"Yes." His voice was husky with desire and he was becoming hard again. Oh, Hell, he needed her...she was so innocent and pure...nothing could be left innocent and pure in Silent Hill. No, not as long as he was the Executioner.

"Mayra..." He let his tongue escape his jaws and slowly ran it up the side of her neck. Her eyes widened and her lips parted in a gasp. She shivered slightly with pleasure and goosebumps raised along the trail of his tongue.

"Why...Why are you doing this?" She asked, suddenly fearful of the situation.

Mayra resistively tried to push the executioner away, but she might as well have been trying to move a mountain.

Her useless attempt to resist only encouraged Xervexagon; the feel of her hands on his chest aroused him even further.

"No...it's alright. I won't hurt you." He promised, uncharacteristically covering her hands with one of his own, but he still licked at her throat. Mayra seemed to relax slightly at this tender gesture.

_'Yes...that's it. Be gentle...that's what humans trust, what they like.'_ Instinct hissed. _'Just keep doing what you're doing, and you'll have her.'_

Xervexagon obeyed Instinct. He had to gain Mayra's trust, which he needed if he was ever going to put the human to use. That's all she was good for, right? Just a servant? A slave?

And yet...he actually...liked this. He wasn't being rough...he was being as gentle as he could, and it was a change for him; like a sort of test of his own abilities. He wasn't just following Instinct...he was following his own desires.

_'See? She's calming. You'll have her.'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mayra was more confused than frightened.

**_'What...what's going on? Why is he being so...gentle...instead of vicious, like he was with the nurses?' _**She wondered. Maybe he was trying to prevent himself from injuring her. Or maybe she meant more to him than those undead women did?

**_'No, I can't do this...not now, I'm mad at him!'_** She scolded herself. But her anger melted away as he moved his tongue up to her ear, sending shivers of delight up her spine.

**_'The way he's holding his hand over mine...it's...it's nice...'_** She decided._** 'Maybe...maybe he really...cares about me, if he's being gentle enough to not cause me pain.'**_ She noted.

_**'But...is this...what I really want? Is HE what I really want? Xervexagon...he can't be so bad if he's touching me so gently...'**_

"Why are you being so...gentle?" Mayra asked, shyly meeting his hidden gaze.

"Because...I don't want to hurt you." He replied after a moment of silence.

"Then...what _**do**_ you want?" She was shocked by the words that had just come out of her mouth.

"**_YOU_**. I want you." He growled.

Mayra couldn't believe his response. **_HER_**? He wanted her?

**_'Me?!!! But why? What am I to him?'_** She began to feel a hot sun of anger rise in her chest, when the warmth of his hand over hers reminded her that maybe she wasn't just his little plaything...but perhaps something more.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xervexagon could hardly stand it. HER. **_HE_** wanted _**HER**_. He **_NEEDED_** her.

"**_YOU_**. I want you." He pressed himself closer to her, inhaling her scent and tasting her collarbone.

_'Good, that's good...now stroke her hair...'_ Instinct suggested.

Xervexagon slowly, ever so gently ran his large fingers through her ebony hair. Mayra sighed contentedly.

"Please...Xervexagon...I'm...I'm afraid..." Mayra suddenly whimpered, flattening herself against the wall, and closing her eyes.

"There's no need to be..." He assured her. "I won't hurt you..."

Xervexagon was nearly drooling now. Her fear...made her absolutely _DELICIOUS_...completely irresistible. His tongue lecherously swirled around her neck and lapped at every part he could find that wasn't shielded by cloth. She was torturing him without even knowing it. His member was aching painfully with unfulfilled desire and he was starting to pant. His monster's side was beginning to surface as he restrained himself.

"Mayra...please...I need you." He breathed into her ear, moving his hand from her own and down to the curve of her hip.

She gasped and opened her eyes, staring up at him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Needed her? He _**NEEDED** _her? But still...he terrified her...and yet...she couldn't deny that she wanted this...wanted **_him_**...

God, his large, powerful hand on the side of her hip...it was so warm...she liked it.

**_'Maybe...he really wants me...and not just for sex. Maybe he wants...more...'_**

**_'Maybe...he deserves just one chance...'_** She decided. **_'I mean, look at him...those muscles...that's a body any girl would want to hold her...and the way he makes me feel...so hot...so loved...so...wanted.'_**

"Xervexagon..." She sighed, running her hand over his broad chest.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'Yes, you see? You have her trust, and that's having everything of her.'_ Instinct praised.

Xervexagon didn't hear Instinct. All he heard was his own heavy breathing and Mayra's heartbeat. Finally...he had his human. She was all his...all his to play with and enjoy...and for...something else...something he didn't recognize, but he felt that it was related to possession and claiming.

"Mayra..." He pulled her into his arms and ran his unnaturally long tongue up the side of her face.

"You are mine..." He growled.

Xervexagon ran his large hand down her back and wrapped his tongue around her throat.

**_'Oh, Hell...so tasty...and she belongs to ME...'_**

Mayra hugged him in return but slowly stepped back from him.

"Xervexagon...I want you...but..."

"But what?" He asked, confused.

"But I...don't know what to do..." She admitted. "I've never...been with a man before."

"Ah...I understand." He nodded.

_'Oh...so she's as pure as they come...then you are going to have great fun with this one.'_ Instinct snickered.

"But that doesn't mean I want to stop!" She said quickly, trying to reassure Xervexagon. But that wasn't necessary. He had **_NO_** intention of stopping, even before she had said so. Not now...he could never stop when it had reached this point...

"Mayra...I must have you...**_NOW_**." He grabbed her arm and pulled her into his embrace...

And then footsteps echoed outside of the room.

Xervexagon paused and looked up.

"Intruders." He snarled.

Xervexagon identified at least three different sets of footsteps, each drawing nearer to their room. He carefully pushed Mayra behind him and picked up his knife. It scraped lightly but loudly across the floor as it was lifted, and the footsteps stopped, and nervous whispers were exchanged.

**_HUMANS._**

There were humans in his domain, interrupting what he had waited days for with the one he desired the most. That was **_NOT_** acceptable by any means. In fact, it was what he believed to be punishable by death.

As silent as the humans tried to be, Xervexagon heard them tiptoe towards the doorway. He raised his knife. The door burst open and the Executioner swiftly brought honor to his namesake.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the door swung open, Mayra wasn't sure how to feel. It was a trio of her church members, dressed in the miners' suits and masks. At first she felt a pang of relief, but then fear...fear that they were going to take her away from Xervexagon.

**_'This...this isn't right. I should be happy that I'm getting out of here, shouldn't I?'_** She puzzled. **_'But...he's taken care of me, even though he lost it a couple of times, and I think I...I...might even-_**

Mayra didn't even get a chance to complete that thought; Xervexagon's arm drew back, and before she could utter a word, His knife sliced through the air and the flesh, muscle, and bone of their necks. Their heads popped into the air and struck the ground with a sickening triple-thud, and rolled a few inches. Blood squirted out of the decapitated stumps, spraying Xervexagon's already blood-stained helmet. He casually pushed their still-standing bodies out of the doorway and outside, probably for the grey children and creepers to gnaw on. He then irritatedly slammed the door.

It crossed Mayra's mind to laugh, and then to cry, and then to scream. But she didn't do either; she rushed to the door, pushed it open, and threw up...on the corpses. Unintentionally, of course...but that's where it splattered. Seeing the trio dead and thinking about how their heads rolled, Mayra continued to vomit until she was dry-heaving.

Xervexagon stepped up behind her and waited for her to finish.

"I'm sorry. I should have known you would have reacted like this." He apologized.

Mayra didn't reply. She wiped the corners of her mouth and coughed, but continued to stare at the headless bodies.

"...You knew these humans?" He asked.

"Well...not really, but they used to be in the church group..." She replied quietly. "So...are you going to eat them?"

"No. They aren't worth eating. They don't smell very appetizing, either." He sneered.

"Yeah, I bet they stink, especially now." Mayra laughed.

She turned away from the door and Xervexagon closed it behind her. She may have laughed for a moment, but inside, she was wailing with grief and fear. She knew that those men were there because they were looking for her, and now they were dead. Dead because she was now claimed by the Executioner, who would undoubtedly kill anyone who tried to lay a hand on her. How many will keep coming to find her and die if they happened to come across this room?

Mayra coughed again and sat down on the floor, all desire for what Xervexagon was going to give her lost.

"I'm sorry, Xervexagon..." Mayra apologized. "But I feel sick now. I think I need to rest."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xervexagon knew that after vomiting, Mayra would be in no mood to be intimate with him.

**_'Daaaamn...I need her, now!!!!'_** He complained.

_'Hah! Good luck with that.'_ Instinct mocked him.

As though Mayra had heard them, she told Xervexagon that she was feeling sick and needed to rest. Just hearing her decline giving him what he so desperately needed hurt...His organ was aching like Hell with raw need...it was so painful...

He groaned, almost completely forgetting that Mayra was only a few feet away.

"Xervexagon? Are you okay?" Mayra asked, concerned.

"More or less..." He sighed, trying to ignore the ache in his groin.

Xervexagon decided to sit on the other side of the room, just to avoid the temptation...He hated this...feeling. He wanted to fuck so badly...but he couldn't, because Mayra was feeling crappy. It never would have stopped him before. Nothing would have. But now, for some reason, it didn't feel right...

_'That shouldn't stop you. That shouldn't even deter you. What's wrong with you?'_ Instinct sneered.

_**'I'm not going to do anything if she's feeling ill. That would break her trust and lessen the pleasure altogether.' **_Xervexagon replied irritatedly.

_'No it wouldn't. It would increase it. Don't you remember how you used to be? Merciless...cruel...cunning. You were a true monster. And now look at you; slaving over a human and restraining your desires. You've become weak and pathetic. You don't deserve the title of Executioner.'_ Instinct struck Xervexagon below the belt.

**_'Shut up. You don't own me.'_** Xervexagon snarled.

_'No, but I **can** control you. Keep that in mind.'_ Instinct threatened before becoming quiet.

Xervexagon wished that he could cut Instinct out of his brain. Instinct interfered with **EVERYTHING!!!** He couldn't stand it! It was as if he had no control over his own life. Instinct controlled what and how he ate, what and how he killed, and so on. He was tempted to stab himself in the head, but his helmet prevented that. It got in the way almost as much as Instinct did. It was bolted to his skull, so therefore impossible to remove. It hurt him when he ate; the bolts twisted resistively when he lifted the helmet to slip food into his mouth. It almost prevented him from seeing; the mesh obscured everything he looked at. However, it did help him hear better; sounds were amplified when they passed through the helmet. But overall, it was a burden.

It was only whenever Mayra slumped over that Xervexagon noticed that she had fallen asleep.

"Damn it all..." Xervexagon growled. ''One little human...that's all she is...and somehow..."

_'She's changing you. She has finally tapped into what you have ignored and hidden for so long, and there's nothing you can do about it.'_ Instinct suddenly spoke, but without the usual venom in his voice.

**_'No. She doesn't have any sort of power over me.'_**

_'Then why haven't you killed or raped her yet?'_

**_'Because I'm going to keep her around to fuck when I please.'_**

_'Then DO it.'_ Instinct dared him.

**_'Not now.'_** Xervexagon refused.

_'You know you want to now.'_

**_'But I won't.'_**

_'Why not?'_

**_'I'm learning self-control, so just shut up.'_** Xervexagon ended the argument.

But Instinct had a point. His body was screaming for Mayra's...

And that's when Mayra started shivering.

**_'Son of a BITCH.'_**

Now was NOT a good time for the innocent girl to get cold. Not when the Executioner needed her. But it was either let her catch a cold or keep her warm and try to control himself.

Xervexagon reluctantly stood up and crossed the room, dropping down beside Mayra.

**_'So vulnerable...'_** He stared hungrily at her, watching her chest gently rise and fall.

**_'So innocent...'_** The ache of need returned as he gazed at her relaxed, delicate features.

He hesitantly picked up her tired, limp body and held her in his arms, afraid to set her on his lap due to the contact it would make. Mayra buried herself within his arms and chest, trying to absorb every bit of heat that emanated off of him.

"Xervexagon..." She sighed.

She had whispered his name in a similar manner earlier, whenever she was about to surrender herself to him, but something about how she said it this time was different...this time, it was in an admiring, gentle tone...not just heated with desire, but with something...alien. Something he didn't understand or know. It warmed his dark soul and softened his stone-cold heart. God dammit, what was it?! Whatever it was, it was plaguing him and keeping him from doing his job and following his nature. He didn't like that, but at the same time, it roused his curiosity. What was this feeling?

Desire? That was part of it; a great portion of it. He very strongly desired Mayra sexually, but that was to be expected. It was in his nature to be sexually driven. But that wasn't all he wanted her for, even though he tried to convince himself otherwise. He wanted to keep this human, he didn't know why or what the obligation was to do so, but he did. The way he saw it, Mayra belonged to him. So desire and possession; that's what this feeling was mainly composed of. However, this 'feeling' shouldn't hinder him from doing his job. He still needed to roam his territory and take victims. He hated leaving her alone in the room, but he couldn't take Mayra with him, either. Seeing death apparently had a nauseating effect on her, which is unhealthy. So what was he going to do with her (besides the obvious)?

Mayra stirred in his arms. Her eyelids fluttered open slowly at first, but snapped to attention as soon as she realized that she was being held by the deadliest monster in Silent Hill.

"Xervexagon? What are you doing?" She asked suspiciously, but making no attempt to move.

"Keeping you warm." He replied.

"Um...well...you don't have to..." She said shyly.

"Apparently I do, because you've been shivering for the last few nights." He told her.

"So...you've been keeping me warm for all of this time?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Oh...um...thank you." She blushed slightly. About ten minutes later, she fell asleep again.

For the rest of the day, Xervexagon held the young human even until his arms ached. Partly because he didn't want to wake her, but mostly because he enjoyed having her nestled against him.


	14. Punishment

This chapter is pretty twisted...there's blood, gore, and half-a-corpse raping, among other stuff. Maybe it'll satisfy everyone for now.

P.S. Last chapter before PH and Mayra get freaky!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'Yes! Kill her! This is what you should have done days ago! At last!'_ Instinct howled.

Xervexagon ripped at Mayra's feather-soft flesh, stripping it from her bones and shredding her clothes. Mayra screamed in terror and agony as unbearable pain wracked her body and fogged her mind. Blood soaked through her white shirt and jeans, diluting their natural colors.

The executioner tore a strip of muscle from Mayra's arm and swallowed it, savoring it's metallic flavor.

**_'Oh, sweet blood...'_** His mouth watered as he rolled the red liquid around in his mouth.

More...he had to have more. And he didn't waste any time. He tore a considerable chunk of Mayra's calf right off, twisting it as tendrils of flesh snapped away from the rest of her leg. Mayra screeched until she thought her lungs would explode. Oh, god, the pain!!! She thought she would go blind from it.

He slipped the glob of muscle beneath his helmet and chewed it for a moment. It wasn't tough like most muscles he'd eaten; no...it was tender and soft, still warm with life. So delicious...

"Why, Xervexagon, **WHY**?!!! Why are you doing this?!" Mayra shrieked.

"Because this is what I am: a monster. This is just the nature of the beast." With that, he swallowed her calf and picked up his knife, raising it ominously above his head.

"No...please...you aren't a monster." She sobbed.

Xervexagon ignored the hot pool of blood that rose up to his ankles, dyeing his robe of human skin bright red. He suddenly brought his knife crashing down upon his human, slicing off her lower half right below the navel. Blood geysered from the wound, showering him with countless red droplets. His tongue slithered out from his helmet, catching the crimson rain in the same manner a child would catch snowflakes.

_'Isn't it wonderful? Didn't I tell you? You should have listened to me from the moment you saw her!'_ Instinct cackled with glee.

Xervexagon swiftly tore her halves apart, immediately grabbing for her intestines, shoving one ripped end into his mouth and slurping the pink coils out of her body cavity like spaghetti noodles. It had been years since he had had such a good feed, especially one of such brutal nature. Instinct had been right, for a while there, he had lost his edge and grew soft. But never again...no, he'd never fall back like that again. From now one, each meal will be a gore fest like this, and each fuck would make his victims wish he would rape them with the Great Knife instead.

"Xervexagon...please...stop..." Mayra begged as she lay dying in a sea of blood and her own entrails.

"No. Never. I can't stop. I **_won't_** stop." He snarled, reaching the last few inches of her intestine. "This is my nature, and I will never neglect it again."

Once the rest of her intestines had slid down his throat, his eyes fell to the lower half of her broken body. Despite it's bloodiness and the fact that it was growing cold, he found great pleasure in using it. He didn't care that Mayra's upper half was no longer completing it, because it was just as tight and slick as he had imagined it to be. Xervexagon stared at Mayra as he violated her severed half, watching her eyelids flutter as she slipped in and out of consciousness, slowly dying from blood loss and shock.

"Xervexagon...I love you." Mayra whispered as her life oozed out of her body along with her blood.

"Don't die yet. I want you to look at me while I take you." Xervexagon demanded.

Mayra didn't respond.

"Don't die yet." He said louder, feeling his climax rapidly approaching. She couldn't die. Not when claiming her virginity was about to be official.

"Mayra, don't die!" He yelled at her lifeless corpse, but it was too late. He felt his orgasm slam into him, consuming his body in a fiery inferno. As wonderful as it felt, it counted for nothing, because Mayra was dead.

* * *

Xervexagon awoke with a start. He was about to jump up when he realized the extra weight in his arms. Looking down, he was relieved to see Mayra there, nestled and peacefully sleeping. Just for extra reassurance, he lifted the hem of her shirt up slightly. Her skin was clear and free of any serious marring. 

**_'Still in one piece.'_** Xervexagon sighed with relief.

_'For now...'_ Instinct snickered. _'You can't control yourself forever. You're a monster, remember?'_

**_'Shut up. That was just a dream.'_** Xervexagon snapped.

_'Was it? Maybe it's a premonition; did you ever think about that?'_ Instinct persisted.

**_'I'm not going to listen to you.'_** Xervexagon shut out the annoying voice.

After bottling up his irritation and desire to stab himself in the head hard enough to shatter his helmet so he could carve out his brain, he relaxed slightly. Recalling his dream and all it's brutality, his eyes drifted over Mayra's sleeping body. She was so small and delicate, so weak compared to him. It was nothing short of a miracle that she had survived in Silent Hill before she had fallen under his protection.

Mayra suddenly twitched, nearly making Xervexagon jump.

"Mmm...Xervexagon..." Mayra sighed in her sleep, apparently still in the mist of a dream.

Xervexagon paid little attention to this. It wasn't the first time she had mumbled in her sleep.

But then she gently rubbed her cheek against his chest.

"Heheh...that sounds like fun..." She giggled.

Mayra made the boldest, most daring move he had ever seen. She lightly gazed her teeth over her chest.

"Heh, yeah, ya like that, don't you?" She laughed against his skin, completely unaware that she was performing her dream actions in the waking world.

Mayra lapped at his flesh.

**_'No...please don't do that.'_** Xervexagon silently pleaded. He loved it; and that was the problem. She was asleep, so she didn't know what she was doing. But he knew what it was doing to him; turning him on.

"Mayra...please stop. Wake up." He shook her lightly.

She didn't respond to it. Instead, she started to suck on his flesh, rather than just licking. Xervexagon couldn't help but to moan; he envisioned her mouth _just a little_ further south.

"Mayra, wake up!" He said louder.

"No...I want to please you." She mumbled, sucking harder.

Having her hot mouth over his body aroused him beyond all reason. That was all he could stand.

"WAKE UP!!!" He snarled, dropping her on the floor.

Mayra grunted and rolled to her feet.

"Wah?! Whaz going on?" She blathered. "What's all the yellin' for?!"

"For keeping you from molesting me." He growled.

"What? What the Hell are you talking about?" She asked, genuinely confused.

Maybe it was better if she didn't know.

"Never mind..." Xervexagon sighed.

"_**'Molesting you'**_?! Is that what you said? What the fuck?!" She shrilled.

**_'Shit...she refuses to drop it.'_** He groaned in his mind.

"You were mumbling in your sleep, and then you started..._**mouthing**_ me." He summarized.

Mayra blushed furiously and picked herself up off the ground.

"**_MOUTHING_** you? What do...what do you mean by that?" She almost seemed to wince, afraid of the answer.

"You were sucking on my chest. I don't know why, but that is what you did."

Mayra seemed a little relieved knowing that she hadn't done anything too...raunchy.

"But...that's **ALL** I did, right? And...and you didn't molest me, did you?" Mayra double-checked herself.

"Yes, that's all you did. And no, I didn't molest you, despite the temptation." He replied dryly.

"Oh, well that's good..._'d...despite the temptation?!'_ What the Hell does that mean?!" Mayra snapped.

**_'Fuck. Way to go for keeping your mouth shut.'_** Xervexagon scolded himself.

"You were performing an erotically suggestive act on me. It was impossible _**not**_ to be tempted." Xervexagon defended himself.

"But you were thinking of raping me, weren't you?" Mayra's fears began to manipulate her mind.

"What?! No. In fact, I woke you up before I was beyond controlling myself." He explained.

"How can I trust you, when you're such a sex fiend?" She asked, backing away from him.

Xervexagon rose to his feet.

"Honestly, I don't know. But I haven't raped you yet, have I?" He pointed out.

"Well...no, you haven't, but...I'm still afraid of you." She admitted.

"You should be."

Mayra was about to say something, but then his words registered in her brain.

"I _**should**_ be? What's that supposed to mean?" She growled.

"It means as the Executioner, I am the most powerful monster in Silent Hill. You should fear me."

"Well if that's what you think I should be, a scared little girl, then I'm not going to 'fear you' at all." She crossed her arms.

Xervexagon picked up his knife and lumbered towards her.

"Watch your tongue, human. Or I just might cut it out." He threatened, towering over her menacingly.

"You wouldn't." She dared him.

"Wouldn't I?" He pushed her hard against the wall and held the Great Knife at her throat. "Do not challenge me."

"And what if I do?" She refused to be silent. The executioner pressed the edge of the blade harder against her throat.

"Then you will be punished...in whatever way I see fit." Xervexagon could have swore he momentarily saw the ghost of a smile on her lips.

"Oh? Well then what kind of punishment do you think is appropriate for me?" She became increasingly daring.

But Xervexagon fixed that.

The first thing that came to his mind was also the first thing he did. Xervexagon slammed his hips against hers. Mayra's eyes widened to capacity of an owl's and her lips parted in a gasp.

**_'Perfect...'_**

"I believe that this would be suitable," He rasped. He bucked against her again, making sure that she felt his hardness just so she knew exactly how dangerous the situation was. And by the look on her face, she understood perfectly well. "...don't you agree?

Mayra's breath became noticeably heavy and he sensed her heart rate increasing.

"Y...yes..." She replied shakily, her eyelids lowering a bit. It was obvious to him that she was liking this.

"Oh? Are you _enjoying_ your punishment?" He asked, a playful undertone lacing his voice.

"No..no..." She breathed, her heart pounding faster.

"Are you sure?" He hissed, his tongue slithering out to stroke her under the chin. Mayra shuddered slightly.

Xervexagon gently removed his knife and dropped it with a loud **_clang._** He then pressed his body closer to hers.

"Ye...yes..." She lied, trying to keep her voice steady.

"Don't lie to me. I can taste it when you lie." He growled. She was so innocent...she didn't want to admit her desires. She felt that she had to deny it whenever he coaxed her into admitting that she wanted him. Her innocence and purity was a total turn-on for him. He withdrew his tongue.

"Mayra...do you want me?" He asked.

This question caught her off guard. Did she want him? Yes. She would admit it to his face, too, if she wasn't so afraid of him injuring her or even killing her.

"Remember...I can taste it when you lie." He added, steering her away from even attempting to fool him.

"...Yes...I do...but...I'm afraid of getting hurt. You're so damned rough!" She confessed.

"I can be rough..." He agreed. "But I can also be gentle." He said, lightly touching her face with his callused fingers.

This seemed to convince Mayra, because she leaned into his touch and sighed. She wanted this...she wanted **_him_**, and she finally decided that he deserved at least one chance.

"Okay...but...I'm trusting you." Her lower lip trembled fearfully.

**_'...She really is terrified, isn't she?'_**

"I'll be as careful as I can." Xervexagon made the best promise he could keep. The truth was, Xervexagon had never had gentle sex in his life.

Mayra hugged Xervexagon, but she could barely fit her arms all the way around him. Xervexagon didn't quite understand the concept of hugging. All he knew was the warmth that came from it was kind of nice, but what other purpose did it serve? Yet to satisfy Mayra, he carefully put his arms around her even though he didn't know why he was doing it.

"Alright...so...I guess..." Mayra started but couldn't finish her sentence. Her little body was trembling, and she was deeply blushing.

"Take off your clothes." He completed it for her.

"Right." She said quickly, but she was slow in actually following through with her task. However, Xervexagon enjoyed seeing her move in what seemed to be in slow-motion, gradually revealing her pale, doll-like flesh. When she was completely nude, Xervexagon's mouth actually began to salivate, almost to the point of drooling. It was dead silence between them, making the air heavy with tension. Mayra nervously tried to cover her breasts with her hands. Xervexagon wanted to laugh at that.

**_'Such a shy little human...'_**


	15. Claimed by the Executioner

"Please...just try not to hurt me too badly..." Mayra pleaded.

"I can't make any promises." Xervexagon replied truthfully.

It was a strong possibility that he would end up severely injuring or even killing her. Even though he was actually going to try to be somewhat careful not to break any bones or cause internal injuries to her, there was no guarantee. His sheer size and strength complicated the situation. But what made things worse was Mayra's petite body. She was small and fragile, like a china doll. If she was handled carelessly, she's crack and lose her value. But to Xervexagon, this wasn't just any china doll. Mayra was the rarest, most valuable one ever made. He had to take great care to keep her from breaking.

His hidden eyes lingered on her beautiful bare form, pale and flawless. Her raven hair sharply contrasted her porcelain flesh just as much as her cat-like emerald eyes did. He wondered how such a creature could retain its beauty in this nightmare of a town. She was like a rose in the desert; shining her undeniable beauty through a bleak and hopeless wasteland.

The way he saw it, Mayra was an angel in Hell...And she was about to be defiled by Satan.

Mayra slowly approached Xervexagon, fear and anticipation glossing her eyes.

"So...what am I supposed to do?" She asked coyly, a rosy blush lightly shading her cheeks.

"For now...just let me do the work." He growled.

Mayra was tempted to run away. She had seen how rough he was with the nurses; nearly snapping them like a twig and fucking them to the point that would kill a normal person. There was no way she could survive that! Then again, she couldn't deny him permission now. She had agreed to let him have her.

If she went back on her word now, she had no doubt in her mind that he would take her, willingly or not. Either way, she was screwed. _**Literally. **_

Xervexagon slowly turned her around, so her back was facing him. He was going to take her from behind. She heard the shuffling of cloth; he had just taken off his robe. At this point, she was glad she couldn't see him.

_'Oh God, please don't let him kill me!'_ She silently prayed.

He locked her upper arms into his enormous hands. Mayra shut her eyes so tightly that it hurt.

"I'm not going to lie to you. This will be the worst pain you will ever feel." He warned.

Mayra only nodded in response. She knew it was true.

Suddenly Xervexagon thrusted into her, swiftly but roughly. A pain-filled, agonized scream tore from Mayra's lungs. She knew by the searing ache that he had just broken her barrier.

Xervexagon's monster instinct was begging him to tear her apart. Mayra's screams roused his bestial hunger to rape, kill, and devour. If she didn't quiet down, she'd be nothing but a blood stain on the floor.

"Quiet." He ordered.

Mayra obeyed the best she could and her screams dissipated into quiet sobs. He knew that she must be in a catastrophic amount of pain, but he could never stop once he began. Xervexagon shifted and prepared for another thrust.

"Wait...please...I'm not ready..." Mayra whimpered. Her voice was strained and shaky, pitifully weak.

She craned her neck back to look up at him, her misty eyes eerily pinpointing his hidden gaze.

"Please...not yet." She pleaded.

Mayra was begging him just to wait; not to stop entirely. Perhaps he could settle with that.

Hell knows he didn't want to cause any long-term damage to his precious doll, so he decided that he could be patient.

Xervexagon understood why she was in such agony. Mayra was a virgin, and he had just torn that away from her. Yet to his surprise, her body accommodated him better than he thought it would. He couldn't sheath himself entirely within her body, but just enough to where he believed it would work. With Mayra being so new to such contact, she was incredibly tight and tender; hardly able to accept his unnaturally large organ. She was trembling from the pain, tears rolling down her face at an alarming rate.

Her small muscles were tensed and her nails dug into her palms.

"Relax...Just relax." He told her.

His tongue slithered out from the darkness of his helmet and glided over her neck slowly, gently. Gradually, the tension left her body as he used it to trace her spine and circle her shoulder blades. She gave a shaky sigh as he soothed her pain. He was being as gentle as an executioner possibly could with a creature so fragile.

"Does this help?" He asked, withdrawing his tongue.

"Ye..yeah..." She stuttered, surprised that he would actually take the time to comfort her.

"Are you ready?"

"I...I think so..."

Xervexagon pulled her closer to his massive body and immediately plunged into Mayra, making her cry out again, but it was no where near as loudly as before. When she seemed to have recovered from that movement, he thrusted again. This time, there were no screams or tears; only a surprised gasp. This reaction indicated that her body had finally accepted his, and that the pain was being replaced by pleasure.

Yet Xervexagon needed more. He was being extremely gentle with her, _painfully gentle_, and it was getting him nowhere. He made his next thrust just the slightest bit harder, but it brought no protest from Mayra.

Maybe he could get away with being _just a little_ rough...

He plunged into Mayra even harder than before and she moaned. Oh, that sound...Xervexagon _**loved**_ it.

The nurses rarely made any noise, so this was new to him. He slammed into her forcefully again and she arched her back against him, trying to get the full effect of his movements.

"Do you like that?" He growled into her ear.

"Oh, God, yes..." She replied weakly.

Xervexagon began to pump into her mercilessly, tightening his grip on her arms but then remembering how fragile his lover was. He loosened his grasp a little but continued to thrust powerfully. Mayra started to moan again, fueling his desire and driving him wild. It was all he could do not to lose control of himself and snap her spine. He had to be so careful with her.

"Xervexagon...harder..." She begged breathlessly.

"I might kill you..." He refused.

"I don't care...I need more...and so do you." She persisted.

It was true. If Xervexagon continued at this rate, he'd never finish.

"Xervexagon...don't make me..." She threatened.

What was she talking about? In this situation, she was completely powerless.

"Don't make you what?" He asked.

"_**PYRAMID HEAD.**_" She hissed.

That bitch!!! She knows how mush he hates that name. It what's those damned religious fanatics called him, and he hated them beyond all reason. Xervexagon slammed into Mayra as hard as he knew she could possibly withstand and she cried out.

"I hope you know that you have just signed your own death warrant." He snarled.

"Then so be it." She replied, sealing the deal.

Xervexagon plunged into Mayra so hard that she would have been on the floor if she wasn't locked within his grasp. She groaned and draped her neck over his shoulder, her hair falling down his back.

"Again..." She demanded.

Xervexagon obliged and began to fuck her in the same manner as he would one of the nurses. But it was nothing like screwing one of those undeads...no, it was SO much better.

Mayra was on fire with life and actually moaned and begged for him. He could feel the blood coursing through her veins, heating her body and warming his own.

"Mmmm...Xervexagon." She purred.

"Am I hurting you? He asked, concerned despite his threats. He lessened the harshness of his movements.

No...just the opposite, really..." She said huskily. "Don't slow down."

Xervexagon obeyed, picking up the pace and viciously hammering into her. Mayra writhed against him, her body slick and gleaming with sweat. She moaned desperately as he grinded harder into her, forgetting her fragility and reverting back into his monstrous nature...and that's exactly what Mayra needed. Xervexagon growled heatedly in her ear and wrapped his tongue around her throat, tasting her sweat.

"Ohhh...Xervexagon..." She moaned his name and closed her eyes.

Her body became more and more rigid and her moans became louder and more frequent. Her body tightened around him as her orgasm approached. Mayra threw her head back against his shoulder and arched against him, screaming as the wave of pleasure washed over her. Xervexagon's thrusts became faster and harder as he felt his climax following hers. Mayra's walls suddenly contracted around his organ, signaling that her orgasm had come to an end. However, her final contractions were enough to bring Xervexagon to climax. He slammed into Mayra one last time and roared at the fiery rapture that tore through him. The ripples of pleasure blazed through him and slowly subsided, leaving him panting and spent. He gently lifted Mayra off of him and laid her on his outspread robe. She was limp, almost unconscious.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah..." Mayra replied, giving him a weak but reassuring smile.

"Have I hurt you?" He insisted, looking her over.

Xervexagon held her arms and gently rotated them, immediately spotting the black and blue bruises on them both. Mayra winced and hissed as he touched her sore skin.

"I'm sorry. I should have been more careful." He apologized.

"No, it's okay. I talked you into it." She assured him. "Besides...I don't regret it."


	16. Who says I'm done with you?

Heheh, did everyone enjoy the last chapter? Was it worth the wait? I hope so. Since Xervexagon can't control his sexual urges, there is more very lemony content in this chapter. Poor (or lucky?) Mayra...

* * *

When Mayra awoke, she was sore. Her lower regions and back ached terribly. She didn't know why at first until she saw the bruises on her arms. Then the memories of Xervexagon's hot tongue on her throat and being held up by his strong arms while he drove into her came flooding back, making Mayra's face grow hot. 

"Oh my God..." She whispered. "Did...did that _really_ happen?" Mayra rolled over to see Xervexagon lying on his back beside her, but she couldn't tell if he was asleep or not. She waved her hand in front of his helmet, but he didn't move.

**_'Yeah, he's out.'_**

Mayra sighed and flopped over to where her back was facing her taker. She couldn't believe herself. She willingly lost her virginity out of wedlock...and to the unholiest of creatures...

...And she **_loved_** it. Sinning in such a way was exhilarating. Even though she never believed any of that religious crap, the thought of how horrified the church would be by what she had done brought a wry smile to her lips.

'C**_hristabella's face would be priceless!'_** She almost laughed out loud.

And although she was thinking on the funny side of things, she was still shocked by her own actions.

**_'Why did I let him do that? He doesn't...he couldn't love me, could he? He's a monster, and I'm human. That can't possibly work, can it?'_**

She turned back to look at him. Her eyes lingered on his blood-stained helmet.

**_'Maybe he's not all that much of a monster...he looks mostly human. He's just really tall and strong, and has that weird tongue.'_** She contemplated. **_'But...what kind of face is under that helmet?'_**

A daring and gravely _stupid_ thought crossed her mind. In her head, finding out what he looked like was worth the risk of awakening the sleeping monster. Her curiosity got the best of her and she sat up on her knees.

**_'I think it's too dark to see under there...so I guess I'll have to feel instead...'_** She decided.

Mayra gathered her courage and ever so slowly reached for his chin, intending on sliding her hands up from there to feel the structure of his features.

"What are you doing, little human?"

Mayra squealed and fell back. Xervexagon chuckled and sat up. He watched in amusement as she clumsily regained her balance and position.

"Well?" He asked.

"W...Well what?" Mayra panted, trying to calm her rattled nerves. He scared her half to death!

"What were you doing?" He asked again.

"I...I wanted to know what you...looked like. But I don't think I can see you under there, so I was going to...feel you." She admitted. "But...maybe you could make it easier on us both and just take it off?"

"I can't remove my helmet. It's bolted to my skull." Xervexagon said dryly. "Otherwise, I wouldn't be wearing it."

Mayra was quiet for a moment. Is it true that she would never know what her taker looked like?

"So there's no way I'll be able to see your face?" Mayra asked sadly.

"No." He said shortly.

"Well...can you tell me what you look like?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well...can you tell me what you look like?"

Xervexagon wasn't sure how to answer that. He had never seen his own face, and the closest he's ever been to touching it was when he fed himself. All he bothered to feel was his lower jaw; his teeth were sharp and pointed like those of a predatory beast.

"I don't know what I look like." He replied, deciding to not mention his fangs.

Mayra's expression when those words reached her ears bothered him. Her face was a mixture of confusion, suspicion and slight amusement.

"Are you serious?" She asked with a nervous laugh.

"Yes."

"Oh...you're _really_ serious..." Her expression changed. Now it read surprise, disappointment, and sympathy. He thought her last reaction bothered him, but this one just flat-out pissed him off. He didn't want her sympathy and he hated that look of disappointment; those lowered eyes and pursed lips...it wasn't his fault that some asshole thought it was a good idea to drive bolts straight into his head.

Xervexagon was about to growl and tell her to save her pity and go to Hell when Mayra fell into his arms and started to cry.

"I'm sorry...that's horrible..." She sobbed. "What kind of monster would drill bolts..." Mayra couldn't even finish her sentence.

Xervexagon didn't know what to feel now. It drove him mad when humans cried; he couldn't stand the noise or how their faces became red and wet. It was just so pathetic. Yet this was different...Mayra was crying for him, not herself, as if she was feeling his pain. He didn't understand this.

"Why are you crying? You aren't burdened with this damned thing and you know what _you_ look like." He asked.

"That's just it! **_No one_** should have to feel that kind of pain and go through life never seeing their own face..." She started bawling again.

He wished she'd shut up. It wasn't _that_ big of a deal. True, the helmet got in the way and caused him pain when he tried to eat, but it wasn't killing him. But at the same time, her tears struck him in such a way like nothing ever had before. No one ever cried for him or even cared to ask what he looked like. Most people thought that the pyramid _**WAS**_ his head. Hence the name, 'Pyramid Head', which he hated beyond all reason.

_'Look at her. She's human, and she crying for you.'_ Instinct whispered.

**_'I know. But I'm not sure I understand why.'_** Xervexagon replied.

_'It's because she cares about you...possibly in a way that you may not care for her.'_

**_'What do you mean by that?'_** Xervexagon asked.

_'LOVE.'_

**_'What? What is love?'_**

Instinct didn't reply.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mayra withheld the rest of her tears for Xervexagon's sake. She could tell that he was annoyed by her crying, but she couldn't keep the tears at bay. What kind of maniac would drive bolts through Xervexagon's skull? It sounded so painful...no one deserves such torment.

"I'm...I'm sorry..." She sniffled, trying to gather her composure.

Mayra's drying eyes happened to fall upon her pile of clothes that lay across the room, a frightening reminder that she was naked. She couldn't help but to gasp in surprise and look down at herself, her hands instinctively covering her breasts. She started to stand up to retrieve them when Xervexagon pulled her back down to him, holding her horizontally in his lap.

"_Where_ do you think _you're_ going?" He growled.

"Uh...to get my clothes...?" She replied, a little frightened by the aggression in his voice.

"And who said that I was done with you?"

A spike of fear lined with excitement surged through her. Although the thought of being taken by him again aroused her, she wasn't so sure that her body could handle him again so soon after her first time.

"Xervexagon...please...I'd love too, but I'm really sore." She declined.

She tried to stand up, but he held her in place. This scared her.

"Xervexagon, let me go!" She demanded.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xervexagon smelled her fear. Her sweet, overwhelming fear...

She demanded that he let her go, but he couldn't do that. This was far too great of an opportunity.

"Shhh...it's all right. I won't rape you. I promise you that." He said, running his fingers through her dark hair. Her heart rate slowed a little, but she was still tense.

"Xervexagon...please...I really don't think I can handle it again..." She whimpered, tears building in her eyes.

"I know you can't handle that, but it's not the only thing I know how to do."

Xervexagon's hand slowly trailed from her hair to her abdomen. Mayra's eyes were still fearful, but also held innocent curiosity. He gently rubbed her flat but toned stomach, coaxing the tension out of her muscles. She cautiously watched his powerful hand, but made the mistake of looking up at him for a fraction of a second. Before she could protest or even blink, he quickly but carefully sank two of his large fingers between her folds. Mayra instinctively arched in his grasp, giving a small moan. Xervexagon gently stroked her inner walls, watching her eyelids lower in pleasure and her full lips part slightly.

"Xervexagon...wh-"

"Don't speak. Just enjoy." He cut her off.

Xervexagon slowly twirled his fingers within her, making her sigh shakily.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xervexagon pulled a fast one, but Mayra couldn't deny that she loved what he was doing to her. His fingers were so hot and filling...the way they rubbed against her walls and twisted within her...it was pure euphoria.

Suddenly his digits brushed against a bundle of nerves in her depths. Mayra arched and moaned hotly; Xervexagon had found her core. He seemed to realize this and continued to stroke her there, making her moan and writhe in his hold. She was helpless against the pleasure and completely at his mercy.

**_'Oh, that just isn't fair...'_**

She ran her shaking hand down his body until she felt what she had been looking for. Her fingers wrapped around his burning rock-hard organ and Xervexagon inhaled sharply.

**_'Oh my God, he's huge...!'_** She thought, noting that her hand couldn't fit all the way around his shaft. _**'No wonder it hurt so much. It's a fucking miracle he didn't kill me!'**_

She slowly moved her hand up and down the 12-inch length, admiring its hot, smooth texture. Mayra couldn't believe she was doing this, but her curiosity urged her on. However, she stopped when Xervexagon's fingers became still within her.

"Did...did I do something wrong?" She asked nervously.

"No...it's just difficult to concentrate on my task when you are trying to please me at the same time." He replied.

Mayra gave a little laugh but blushed deeply. She was so new to this; He seemed to be enjoying it, but could she be doing better? And if she could, would it be something she was comfortable with? Still unsure of herself, she decided that she'd better stick to what she was occupied with at the time.

Xervexagon's fingers stroked her again, encouraging her to continue. Mayra pumped her hand faster and harder, earning a moan from the executioner. Mayra nearly gasped at the sound. She wasn't quite sure why, but she settled on the conclusion that it was because **_SHE _**made him do it. She was making the Executioner of Silent Hill voice his pleasure.

**_'Holy shit, that's HOT...'_** She thought, becoming more aroused.

Xervexagon's fingers became more daring, now thrusting themselves against Mayra's core. She moaned desperately and gripped his member tightly, her nails lightly digging into the sensitive flesh. However, this mixture of pain and pleasure seemed to turn Xervexagon on even more; he placed his free hand over Mayra's and moved them both along the hard, thick length.

As their hands picked up speed, Xervexagon's fingers followed and kept their attention strictly on Mayra's center. Before she knew it, Mayra's pleasure quickly mounted into an orgasm. She threw her head back and moaned loudly, releasing her hand from his member and writhing in Xervexagon's strong arms as the wave of fire washed over her. Panting and spent, she was allowed a moment to recover. The executioner slid his fingers out of her opening and lapped up her nectar with his wicked tongue.

"Finish me, Mayra." Xervexagon demanded.

He set her down, no longer keeping her immobilized in his hold. She sat up on her knees and held him with both hands, and resumed pumping his unnaturally large organ. Mayra listened intently to the breathing inside of Xervexagon's helmet; at first it was just fast, then it grew heavy, and now it was thickly labored.

"Mayra..." He moaned.

"Yes?"

''You might want to get out of the way..." He told her.

Xervexagon gently pushed her aside and continued to pump himself. At first Mayra didn't understand why he stopped her, until his hand moved faster and he bucked into his own grasp, groaning forcefully. A white fluid suddenly spurted from the tip of his member and splattered in the spot where Mayra had previously been.

**_'What...what the Hell was that?'_** Mayra wondered.**_ 'Could that...could that be the white seed of sin the church is always babbling about?'_**

Xervexagon rested a moment and picked himself and his robe up off of the floor. He wrapped it around his waist and secured it.

**_'But they say that...that the white seed of sin creates life within the womanly body...so...does that mean...?'_** Mayra gasped.


	17. Seed of Sin

The content of this chapter could be viewed as controversial. It's**_ not_** suggesting an abortion, but I guess it could be viewed that way. But I don't support abortion, so don't flame me!

* * *

Xervexagon stared at Mayra. She was unusually pale and her eyes were wide.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"No..." Mayra shook her head. "When you..._**took**_ me earlier...did _**that**_..." She pointed to the wet white substance on the floor. "...happen then as well?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?" He replied.

"Oh, God..." Mayra sounded choked. "That...that means I..."

Mayra looked genuinley terrified. Why, Xervexagon didn't understand. What the Hell was there to be afraid of? It's not like his seed was poison or acid that would destroy her insides.

"Why are you frightened?" He inquired, not understanding her fear.

"I...you...you could have impregnated me!" Mayra shrieked, tears filling her eyes. "I can't have a baby! I'm too young!"

Xervexagon was dumbstruck. At first he thought she was just overreacting because he'd never gotten anyone (or anything) pregnant before. Most of the humans he raped, died during or shortly after the ordeal, and if they didn't he killed them. The nurses couldn't become pregnant because they were dead and there reproductive organs were therefore useless. However, now that he put some thought into it, he very well may have impregnated Mayra.

She was very much alive, and was old enough to have and care for young. Young of her own kind, but not his. He had a strong feeling that trying to birth a child of his kind would kill her before or during the process.

This wasn't good.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_'No...No, this can't be happening...I can't have a baby!'_** Mayra cried in her mind.

She was too young, to weak, there wasn't enough food to sustain them both. Her baby wouldn't be safe, not in Silent Hill. It would be devoured by monsters or maybe even Pyramid Head himself.

''This can't be happening...'' Mayra whimpered.

"Calm down. There's no guarantee that you're with child." Xervexagon reasoned.

"But there's no guarantee that I'm not!" She shrilled.

"I can't have a baby! It wouldn't be safe out here! It'd starve or be eaten! Did you know that I can die during labor?! Alot of women out here do! That's why the church doesn't allow-''

Xervexagon covered her mouth with his large hand.

"Calm down.'' He told her. "Stress is the last thing you need as of now.''

Calm down? CALM DOWN?!!! How could she calm down? She could be pregnant! And not with just any child;

The Executioner's child.

How the Hell could she possibly get out of this? She couldn't. She had no choice but to have this baby.


	18. Strong Blood

Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been pretty busy lately. Anyways, the song is called 'Let Go' by Red. I think it went well with the story in general.

* * *

_Hey you, look what you do to me  
You bend and you bruise me  
Why you try to control me?  
But you don't know me_

Mayra was genuinely terrified. This couldn't be happening.

_**'There's no gaurantee that you ARE pregnant. You don't know for sure.' **_She tried to comfort herself.

But not knowing for sure still left the chance that she was indeed with child.

**_'No, it's just a bad dream. I'll just wake up and it'll all be gone, and I'll feel a wave of relief and go back to sleep.'_**

But she didn't wake up. It was all too real, and she was helpless. She felt like praying; she was out of options and the church had taught her that it was the thing to do whenever she felt lost and afraid. However, no matter how much she wished it, this almighty 'God' was not on her side. He never was, and he never would be considering the unspeakable sin she had committed.

She was alone.

**_'How could I let him do that to me? He's a monster and I let him...it's...it's all MY fault!!!'_** Mayra started to cry again.

She was much too young to deal with this kind of situation, mentally, physically, and emotionally.

**_'STUPID, STUPID, STUPID!!!'_**

Mayra didn't know how to comprehend what was happening to her. It was as if a truck had just dumped Hell upon her world.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_How come you just want to hurt me?  
How come you just want to push me?  
I can't ignore you anymore  
Cause everywhere I turn you  
You burn me, you break me  
You always want to take me down with you  
What do you want from me?_

Xervexagon was almost as confused (but no where near as stressed) as Mayra. Why didn't he even consider the possiblity that he could impregnate her? She's a living creature like himself, with a fully functioning body; not one of those mindless nurses who throw themselves at him.

_'You're so used to those undeads that it never even crossed your mind.'_ Instinct whispered.

Xervexagon didn't even bother to argue; Instinct was right. He hadn't thought about the possible results. He just gave in to his bestial desires and lost his rational mind.

_'Fool. You should just kill her now and save yourself the trouble. Niether you or the girl have the experience or knowledge to care for a child.'_

**_'No. But I know a great many who do.'_** Xervexagon replied slyly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I don't wanna be afraid, I don't wanna run away  
I don't want to be evaded, it's more that I can take  
I'm never gonna be the same  
I threw it all away  
I don't want to be evaded  
Just let go!  
Let go! _

**_'I can't do this...'_** Mayra sobbed.

"Mayra. Stop crying." Xervexagon said.

"**_Stop crying_**? How the Hell can I?! I may be pregnant!" She shrieked.

"Even if you are, you'll be alright. A normal infant cannot survive in this world, but one of my blood could." He tried to reassure her.

"Your blood? I don't even know what the Hell you are, Xervexagon." Mayra nearly spat, still not convinced that there was a positive side to the situation.

"Niether do I, but I'm stronger than any human." He insisted.

"So what? It's still an infant. They're so fragile, so small..." Her voice trailed off. "It couldn't possibly survive out here..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hey you, look what you do to me  
You burnt and you scared me  
With all that you tell me, You love me, you hate me  
You always want to take me down with you  
What do you want from me?_

Xervexagon understood Mayra's point of view, but didn't like the fact that she seemed to doubt the power of his blood. Even though he had never had a child before, somehow he knew that a creature born from his genes would be at least twice as strong as any human and could possibly kill Mayra during birth, tearing itself through the womb or even her stomach...

"I'm quite sure that it will do fine." He said, with the disturbing image of a blood-slickened infant clawing it's way out of Mayra's guts in his mind.

_'Now that would be a glorious sight...'_ Instinct sighed contentedly.

**_'Shut up.'_** Xervexagon growled.

_'You know, infant meat is even tastier than young girl meat.'_ Instinct suggested.

**_'I'm well aware of that, but this would be my own spawn, which I dare not touch.'_**

_'Heh, if you say so.'_ Instinct mocked. _'But sooner or later, you WILL have to make a human kill, whether you like it or not.'_

Xervexagon said nothing, because he knew Instinct was right. He couldn't stay sane much longer without having human flesh to slake his bloodlust.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I don't wanna be afraid, I don't wanna run away  
I don't want to be evaded, it's more that I can take  
I'm never gonna be the same  
I threw it all away  
I don't want to be evaded  
Just let go_

Xervexagon moved towards the door and looked back at Mayra.

"Mayra, I must leave for a little while. I don't know how long I will be gone, but I will return. So do not follow or come looking for me, because if you do, there will be a very good chance that you will end up dead." He warned.

Mayra's heart skipped a beat. He was leaving her alone in the room? What if the grey children got in and attacked her? She'd be surrounded with nothing to defend herself with!

"You're leaving me alone?!" Mayra said in disbelief.

"Trust me. You don't want to follow me this time." He assured her.

_You kept pushing me  
You keep using me  
You keep twisting me  
You keep breaking me  
You can't have me anymore  
You can't have me, let go!_

Xervexagon dragged his knife behind him with an ear-splitting screech and closed the door.

_I don't wanna be afraid, I don't wanna run away  
I don't want to be evaded, it's more that I can take_

Mayra huddled up into the corner that was farthest away from the door and sighed. Once again, she was alone.

_I'm never gonna be the same  
I threw it all away  
I don't want to be evaded  
Just let go! Let go! Just let go!  
I don't wanna be afraid  
Let go!  
Just let go! Let go! Let go!_


	19. The Monster Within

**This chapter is VERY violent. Xervexagon loses himself to Instinct again and shows just how much of a monster he really is in the worst of ways. If you love children and babies, do NOT read this chapter!! It gets really bloody and sick, so I'm telling you now. I've warned you, so if you don't like it, don't read it and flame me!!**

* * *

Xervexagon didn't like leaving Mayra behind in the room. Even though the grey children and his Creepers couldn't enter it (unless they were allowed in), he felt that she wouldn't be safe without him there. As a human, he saw her as weak and slow, perhaps even stupid. She was prey; she's supposed to be that way, it's not her fault.

He wished that he could take her with him on his hunts, but there was no way in Hell that she would be able to stomach seeing him kill and feed, especially if he favored human meat that day and maybe even a good, vicious rape. No, that would terrify her and maybe even drive her mad.

However, as he walked the deathly quiet and empty streets of Silent Hill, he couldn't help but wonder why he even _cared_. So a weak human couldn't survive; so what? Humans aren't made to survive in this living Hell. They all would eventually die here. As the Executioner, he made sure of that. But why did he find himself wanting to protect her? Mayra was his little plaything and nothing else...right?

**_'She needs a guardian. She's weak and in danger without me at her side.'_** Xervexagon told himself.

_'You are no guardian. You are the Executioner, not a babysitter! A killer, not a caregiver. You take lives, not save them.'_ Instinct snarled. _'I'm sick of you being so weak. You're nature is to hate, not to love. You are a monster, and you need to start acting like one.'_

_**'I am a monster. I always have been, and always will. Just because I am sparing one human doesn't mean that I've become one.'**_

_'No. It just means that you've become soft and tame. You don't deserve the title of Executioner and to wield the Great Knife.' _Instinct spat.

**_'Shut up! I'm sick of you being such an asshole.'_** Xervexagon shot back, hoping to silence Instinct.

_'Not this time. You've shut me out for far too long, and it's time that I take over.'_ Instinct declared.

**_'No!'_**

Needless to say, it takes a great force to make the Executioner even flinch, but it was as if Xervexagon had just been hit by an oncoming train. He lost his balance, dropping the Great Knife with an ear-shattering **_clang_** and falling to his knees. He emitted a groan of pain; he felt like someone had taken a hammer to his temple and was relentlessly pounding a hole into his skull, each strike harder than the next. The roaring pain tore through his body, clouding his mind and made thinking clearly practically impossible. He was barely allowed 5 seconds to recover when his stomach clenched and spasmed painfully with a growl, voicing its emptiness and demanding content.

_**'So hungry...'**_ Xervexagon felt like he hadn't eaten in months.

Instinct had finally grasped the reigns of his mind, quickly drowning out Xervexagon's humane thoughts and replacing them with overpowering bestial hunger and desires.

**_'No, you can't do-' _**His rational mind desperately waged an unavailing war with his bestial one; and was losing _miserably_. He hadn't eaten in days...he needed _food_... _**blood **_... **_MEAT _**...

Xervexagon was relapsing back into his primal state and once again becoming the Executioner.

**'KILL. EAT. RAPE.'**

**_'I won't let you control m-'_**

**'KILL. EAT. RAPE.'**

**_'No...please...'_**

**'KILL. EAT. RAPE.'**

**_'I have to fight it...'_** Insanity was seeping into the cracks of his mind, surrounding him with a slickened floor and making slipping into madness it easier.

_'You are the Executioner. Don't you dare give up that title.'_ Instinct demanded. _'You NEED to kill. You NEED to eat. You NEED to rape.'_

_**'No...please...not again...'**_ Xervexagon begged_. **'I can't...I can't do this to her...not...again...'**_

**_'KILL. EAT. RAPE.'_**

That was it. Xervexagon's humane mind finally drowned within the dark waters of his instincts, his thirst for blood and desire to rape too strong. The monster within him surfaced at last, breaking free from its chains of restraint and rearing its ugly head.

His vision reddened and his sense of smell and hearing intensified significantly as his senses prepared for the hunt.

**_Blood. Meat. Flesh._**

His body screamed for it. His instincts demanded it. And he would have it so very soon, and nothing, NO ONE would get in his way. Not even Mayra. If she dared to put herself between him and what he wanted, she would become the blood, meat, and flesh that he so strongly pined for.

_'Oh yes...that would be wonderful. Let her come. You know you want to feast upon her sweet flesh.'_ Instinct whispered in the back of his mind, enticing the disoriented monster.

_**'Yes...she would make for such a good feed...'**_ Xervexagon agreed.

It was then that the sirens blared an unearthly howl, announcing the awakening of Hell. The sky blackened ominously, killing the sun and even putting the darkness of night to shame.

_'Yes. This darkness...this Hell...you are home. This is where you belong.'_

Grey children emerged from their shadows, Sniffer Dogs gathered into their packs, and Smogs stumbled around; all were looking for victims.

_'Let the hunt begin.'_ Instinct declared.

Xervexagon stalked the streets, once again looking to kill. He resumed his old route, which he identified in the darkness by his own scent trail. How he had missed this...he had almost forgotten the thrill of the hunt; knowing that he would soon have blood on his hands and meat in his stomach, and a stolen orgasm along the way. His life had revolved around madness and blind hatred, but as the demonic punisher of the guilty, he took great pleasure in his everyday routine.

The sweetly metallic aroma of blood hung thickly in the air; other creatures had made a kill. He inhaled the tantalizing scent deeply. His jaws dripped with saliva at the smell.

**_'Kill. Eat. Rape.'_**

Xervexagon continued on, looking for his own meal. He never stole meat from other monsters; he thought this to be low and a sign of weakness. The Executioner refused to reduce himself to a scavenger.

He occasionally walked past other monsters searching for their own prey. They kept their distance from him but took submissive demeanors, like commoners would in the presence of a king.

_'Look at them. They know their places. See how the Dogs keep their ears back and heads lowered? Even the grey children avoid eye contact. You are the Master, and they are your subjects. They may not like or respect you, but they sure as Hell fear you, and that will keep them in line.'_ Instinct reminded him.

Xervexagon only growled in response. He was now a mindless animal, driven only by instinct to feed.

And feed he would, because prey had just entered his sights.

A woman came stumbling out of an old bank, desperately trying to reach the sanctuary of the church before Hell consumed the town once more. She stepped out onto the street to avoid demons coming out of the crumbling structures of what used to be buildings, and right in front of Xervexagon. Due to the darkness and angle in which she came, she never even saw the knife-wielding behemoth.

She crossed paths with the Executioner, and that was a fatal mistake.

**_'KILL! KILL! KILL!!'_**

His hidden gaze locked upon her, sealing her fate; once he fixed his sights on something, it was his and his alone. No man or monster dared to touch what he claimed. For this unfortunate woman, she was just that.

Xervexagon moved swiftly. He crept up behind her and with one long outstretched arm, he struck her with the flat of the Great Knife's blade, breaking her ribs with an audible _**crack**_. She cried out in pain as the blow sent her straight to the cold hard ground, giving him the chance to step on her chest and immobilize her.

The woman screamed in terror and slapped and scratched at his heavy foot, but it was useless. Growing annoyed with her pathetic struggling, Xervexagon raised the blade over his helmet, prepared to bring it crashing down upon his victim.

"NO!! NO!! My baby! MY BABY!!" She howled, clutching her stomach protectively.

Although Xervexagon's psyche was too murky to process verbal language, he did understand the gesture of her covering her belly as if she was trying to preserve her own life.

His prey was pregnant; a double meal.

**_'Slut! Whore! She's trying to bring a child into this Hell!'_**

_'That's right. She's carrying young, and young meat is the **most delicious** meat there is.'_ Said Instinct.

**_'Guilty human. She must DIE.'_**

The Executioner tossed the Great Knife aside; it was far too heavy, clumsy and just downright inconvenient for what he was about to do. No, the tool for this task was his bare hands. Xervexagon reached down and ripped her shirt away in one swift movement. His eyes narrowed at her rounded belly and swollen breasts.

_'Oh yes. She's definitely pregnant.'_ Instinct confirmed.

**_'DIE.'_**

Unable to deny his stomach food any longer, Xervexagon dropped the shredded cloth and roughly grasped her stomach, ripping the layer of flesh away. The woman's scream of agony was heart-wrenching, even for him. However, it wasn't enough to deter him from taking what he wanted. The Executioner plunged his hand straight into the open wound, shoving organs aside and closing his fingers around the living mass of flesh, muscle and blood. Tearing his hand free from the ugly red gash, he harshly clutched his prize; a human fetus.

_'Yes, this is your true nature. Live by it, love it, revel in it. Never stray from it again. You are the Executioner, Silent Hill's most terrifying monster, and you must keep that title.'_ Instinct praised.

The woman screamed in sorrow and pain for the loss of her child, their bond broken forever. Thoroughly irritated by her howls, the Executioner moved his foot from her chest to her throat, shifting all of his weight onto her windpipe and crushing the life out of her. Victorious over his prey, Xervexagon tilted his helmet back and parted his fanged jaws, prepared to drop the bloody infant between them.

...And then a fimiliar and delicious scent entered his nostrils. It was sweet and delicate, but salty with sweat and tinged with fear. It made his mouth water and his loins ache with desire. He noticed the scent's source; a trembling shape in the corner of his eye. Turning to see it, his brain registered what it was and he dropped his prey with a wet splat; it was nothing compared to **_her_**. No...he desired this creature far more than that quivering mass of meat he had held just moments ago.

Yes, this new prey had _**so much more**_ to offer.

_'Go. Don't let her get away. '_ Instinct ordered.

**_'KILL. EAT. RAPE.'_**

Picking up the Great Knife once again, he kicked the bloody body of the woman aside and gave chase to his new target.

_**'Mayra...you are MINE.'**_


	20. Consumed by Evil

Being as stubborn and hard-headed as she is, Mayra had left the room.

"Who does he think he is, telling me what to do? I'm not 5 years old!" She grumbled as she trudged through the empty streets.

However, Mayra didn't disobey Xervexagon simply out of spite. He had been gone for nearly 9 hours, and due to living with the church for as long as she had, Mayra wasn't used to being without company for any lengthy period of time. She was also hungry; her small supply of peaches didn't last long, and she really needed something in her stomach. But first, she wanted to find Xervexagon. As much as she hated to admit it, she needed his protection. Without him standing at her side, she could easily be attacked by the grey children or the acid-spewing armless creatures. Walking through the eerily quiet town, Mayra started to get nervous. Silent Hill was no place to be caught all alone and without any sort of weapon, and she was all of the above.

And as if she did something to infuriate the Fates, the sirens suddenly blared their deafening howl, making Mayra jump.

"Oh, shit..."

The sky grew unnaturally black and the atmosphere weighed heavily with dread. Birds screeched in terror as they flew through the thickening darkness, seeking refuge. Hell was once again consuming the town, leaving nothing untouched with decay.

Mayra broke into a full-out run, desperate to find her deadly guardian.

**_'I gotta run...gotta find him. I'm dead if I don't.'_** She fretted.

Running...running...running...

Mayra ran for more than 10 minutes straight, her long, slender legs quickly covering ground. Her eyes frantically darted around the buildings and alleyways searching for anything taller than seven feet and topped with a red pyramid. She strained her ears in hopes of hearing the tell-tale sound of metal scraping against concrete, but saw and heard nothing. Her feet were killing her, her lungs were tired and sweat streamed down her forehead and neck, but she kept running.

**_'Xervexagon, where are you?'_**

Suddenly a horrible, heart-breaking scream ripped through the air.

**_'What the Hell...?'_** Mayra hesitantly followed the echoing cries, afraid to see its source but also hoping that it would lead her to Xervexagon...

It did... And she wished she had never even come looking for him.

Rounding the corner, Mayra nearly screamed in terror and disbelief.

Xervexagon... **_NO_**, it wasn't...it **_COULDN'T_** be...this creature was standing over the corpse of a dead woman, holding what appeared to be a blood-dripping human fetus above its tilted helmet, prepared to drop the undeveloped child between its hidden jaws...this demon had tore mother and child apart, a beautiful, sacred bond...but there was no way it could be Xervexagon...he wasn't capable of such a monstrous act, _**was he**_?

No, this wasn't the Xervexagon she knew...this was the Executioner; the master of all monsters, the Grim Reaper of Silent Hill, the Devil of this Hell.

And now to her horror, he turned to look at her. He was still for a endless moment, and then he dropped the fetus with a sickening moist splat. Such a sound nearly made Mayra double over and vomit, but something told her that she didn't have time for that whenever he bent over slightly to pick up the Great Knife.

"Please, no..." Mayra cried. "Not again!"

She knew what was happening. Xervexagon had died once again, and allowed the monster within to take control.

The Executioner was after her, dragging the blade along the ground with an ear-splitting screech. Mayra swiveled around and ran as fast as she could with what little energy she had left.

''Shit, Shit, _**SHIT**_!" Mayra shrieked.

She knew that trying to escape was useless, but she wasn't going to just stand there and let Death take her so easily. If he was to have her, she was going to at least put up a fight.

Mayra darted around buildings and abandoned cars, desperately trying to lose the Executioner. But he kept hot on her trail, never falling behind. She couldn't believe that this was happening. Although she had always wondered when, _if_ it would occur again, she hadn't expected it to be now. Such frightening thoughts were kept in the back of her mind.

The Great Knife's screeching grew louder. Mayra was running out of energy and her legs ached with exhaustion. She wanted to stick to running through the streets to avoid being trapped so easily, but now she didn't have a choice but to try and hide. Mayra made a sharp turn and disappeared into the towering shadows of a crumbling building. Only a few walls still stood, but it was enough to hopefully hide her. She frantically searched for a safe spot, but the rubble was full of large glass shards and rusty nails jutting out in every possible angle. Rashly deciding that this place was too dangerous, Mayra whirled around to run out of the wreckage...only to see that she had allowed herself to be trapped. She was staring right at Death.

The Executioner grabbed her roughly by the throat and effortlessly hurled her across the building. Mayra cried out in pain as her back struck a brick wall, knocking the wind from her lungs. She tried to catch her breath and struggled to her feet as quickly as she could, but he was already in front of her. He had her cornered.

Mayra briefly reviewed her options: Try to fight. Try to run. Try to reach Xervexagon. Try to reason with the Executioner.

The first two didn't work and the third was impossible at this point, so she didn't have much of a choice.

"You...you're the Executioner..." Mayra said, her voice trembling slightly. "The boss of all of the monsters here, huh? Well, that makes sense. You're certainly the...biggest and strongest."

Although Mayra didn't like it, she figured that she might have to kiss ass to save her life.

He growled in response to her comment. Apparently he didn't really hear it, because he started to raise his knife-wielding arm.

"Xervexagon, no! Please!" Mayra cried, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "I'm begging you!"

--

Xervexagon's brain hardly registered that he knew this human. All she was to him now was just another slab of meat, a faceless nurse who was less than willing to mate with him. She was prey without a name, without a mind, without a life. Mayra was only a memory in the back of his darkened mind. What controlled him now was the Executioner, and he showed no mercy.

The Executioner was planning how he would end this human. She was female, which was an excellent bonus. He greedily eyed her long, slender legs and how her breasts heaved as she panted. **_RAPE_** would definitely come first.

His prey stared up at him with pleading eyes, her voice droning on dully. He was so used to hearing humans pleading for mercy that it wasn't even funny. All of her words were just noise to him, except for 'begging'..._begging_...that is what his victims did as he raped them. Begged him to stop, begged him to kill them and end their suffering.

_'Did you hear that? She's begging you. But for **what**?'_ Instinct hissed, daring Xervexagon.

Mayra seemed to notice that he had paused at her plea.

**_'Did he hear me?'_** She wondered.

"I'm _begging_ you...great _Master_ of all monsters..." She pleaded.

_'She called you **MASTER**. Do you remember that? Your dream?'_ Instinct recalled.

Xervexagon remembered his dream very well; Mayra calling him her Master and _begging_ for him to _fuck her harder_...In fact, it was his favorite dream. Even the Executioner understood this.

_'Take her. Take her right here and now. You want her. You need her.'_ Instinct demanded.

--

To Mayra's surprise, the Executioner dropped the Great Knife.

**_'Did I...did I actually get through to him?'_**

The Executioner suddenly lunged forward, harshly picked up Mayra by her shoulders and slammed her against the wall.

"What did you call me, _human_?" He growled.

Mayra was almost to frightened to speak. She had never felt such an aura of sheer _EVIL_ radiating off of what used to be Xervexagon. However, despite her fear, she found the nerve to answer.

"M...Master..."

The Executioner quickly moved his hold from her shoulders to her throat, and used his free hand to rip off Mayra's clothes with surprising force and speed. He caught her by the shoulders again and growled deep in his throat.

"What the fuck are yo-" Mayra was cut off as the Executioner slammed his hips against hers so hard that it hurt.

"Oh..oh no..." She whimpered.

Now she knew what he wanted with her.

"Oh, yes..." The Executioner smirked.

His hot, wet tongue slithered out from beneath his helmet's shadows and coiled around her neck. Mayra quivered in fear...and slight pleasure. She was shocked by her body's betrayal, but the feeling of his burning rock-hard member pressing against her through his robe was undeniably arousing.

**_'What the Hell! I'm going to die and I'm getting turned on!'_** Mayra mentally shrieked.

The Executioner was infamous for raping his victims; but..._one can't rape the willing._

--

He was practically crushing her against the wall with a good portion of his weight and making breathing difficult.

Before she could predict his next move, the Executioner lifted his robe and roughly sank himself into her. Mayra cried out in pain-laced pleasure.

The Executioner growled at her sounds; they aroused him even further. He bucked sharply, grinding Mayra against the rough wall.

_'Rape. Kill. Eat.'_

Heat... sweet heat...the only warmth he had ever know was the internal warmth of a woman's body. It was so hot and soft and tight...

He thrusted again, relishing the sweet friction. His human mewled... not in pain, not in fear, but in **_pleasure_**.

**_'She...is liking this?'_** He wondered in puzzlement.

His victims enjoying sexual contact with him was definitely not something he was used to. Usually they sobbed and begged him to stop or to kill them because they couldn't take having their pelvises broken.

However...he liked-...**NO**, he **_LOVED_** the fact that this human found pleasure in his touch.

The Executioner growled in her ear and lapped at her burning neck, evoking a shaky sigh from his prey.

_'Yes, ...that's good. But you are capable of more than that.'_ Instinct urged.

Xervexagon began to thrust into Mayra hard and fast, creating a vicious rhythm of painful (for her, anyways) but pleasurable movements. He wanted to make this human writhe, he wanted to hear her scream. Mayra's small, thin arms wrapped around the demon's waist and her fingers dug into his flesh as she desperately tried to keep up with him.

The Executioner thrusted faster, harder, faster, harder...he could feel the fire building within him, the spark quickly evolving into tongues of flame. Apparently his prey felt it too, because she clung to him tighter and whimpered.

''Xer...Xervexagon...'' Mayra moaned.

The Executioner didn't register the name as his counterpart's, but he understood that it was meant for him in general.

**_'Yes, beg for me, little human.'_**

Faster...harder...faster...harder...

The Executioner's tattered, scarred skin rubbed roughly against Mayra's soft, pale, sweat-slickened flesh. Their breathing became irregular and labored, and their muscles tensed with anticipation of what was about to come.

''Xervexagon...don't stop..._**don't ever stop**_..." Mayra begged through short, heavy breaths.

No. He couldn't. He wouldn't. Not when he was this close...**_SO close_**. Faster, harder, faster, harder...his thrusts became almost panicked as blazing heat threatened to erupt in his veins...almost...

**_"XERVEXAGON!"_** Mayra cried as she arched against him, her walls clamping down around his burning shaft.

The Executioner roared with desire and gave one final thrust before allowing himself to be consumed by the inferno of pleasure. Finally emptying himself within his prey, he took a moment to catch his breath and recover, and then pulled Mayra off of him. His long, black tongue lolled out of his mouth and dripped with saliva. Now that his sexual hunger was satisfied, he needed her body for physical nourishment.

Mayra lie panting on the ground; she couldn't recover anywhere near as quickly as the demon could. He started to pick up the Great Knife, but he felt like that would be too inconvenient.

_'Don't waste your weapon-strength on such small food. She is better killed by hand.'_ Instinct corrected him.

**_'Yes...she is small and weak...'_** He agreed.

The Executioner advanced towards Mayra, his large hands eagerly flexing at his sides.

_**'KILL. EAT. RAPE.'**_ (Yes, he planned on fucking her AGAIN after devouring parts of her).

--

Mayra sat up slowly and uneasily. The back of her shirt felt wet; Xervexagon had ground her into the wall so roughly that she was bleeding. The blinding pleasure that had filled her senses just moments ago was now being quickly replaced by severe pain.

She looked up to see the Executioner towering over her. For a moment, Mayra had forgotten that this was not Xervexagon, but his bestial counterpart. But maybe he had 'returned' and had regained control of himself. She picked herself up and stared him in the face.

"Xervexagon? Are...are you-"

With lightening speed, the Executioner closed one large, powerful hand around her throat and lifted her off the ground. Mayra could barely wheeze. Every time she tried, his fist tightened.

_**'He's stronger than this. He's killing me slowly, deliberately! He wants to watch me die!'**_ Mayra realized in horror.

He truly was a monster. No, the **_EXECUTIONER_** was the monster. Xervexagon's soul wasn't entirely black, just stained...

Memories shimmered in her mind. Her first encounter with Xervexagon, the first time he lost himself to madness and attacked her.

_**'I should have run away. Run away and not come back like a normal, sane person. But...why DID I keep coming back to him?'**_ She wondered.**_ 'He wanted to kill me, and yet, that one time, he had told me to run before he tried. Why did he do that?'_**

Mayra's vision started to grow dark and blurry. Her lungs burned with the need of precious oxygen.

**_'He told me to run. It was a warning. He was trying to protect me.'_**

She felt light-headed, weak and weary. Mayra was slowly suffocating, her eyes rolling back into their sockets and her white flesh gaining a bluish tint.

**_'I kept coming back...coming back to a monster, a demon that wanted me dead...but I couldn't leave him alone...not in the darkness, not in this Hell...'_**

She was slipping in and out of consciousness as Death reached for her.

**_'I won't leave him to be lonely...I don't want to...man or monster...I want to be with him...'_**

Finally realizing and admitting to herself why she desired him so, Mayra felt the corners of her lips curve into a weak but content smile.


	21. She is MINE

Heh, sorry for the scare, everybody. No, it's not over yet! But thank you all for the reads and encouraging reviews. It's very much appreciated!

* * *

He could feel her panicked pulse beneath his fingers.

_'Tighter.'_

His prey tried to gasp, but his grip was too strong. He lifted her up to his level so he could look into her eyes.

_'TIGHTER.'_

She stared into his hidden gaze, her misty orbs penetrating the security of his helmet. The pool of emotions her emerald eyes held bothered him for some reason; it was a mixture of pity, confusion, and longing. Such a look coming from one of his victims perplexed him beyond all reason; The only look from humans he knew was pain, anger, and hatred. Why was her expression so different?

Her heartbeat slowed...weakened...

She smiled.

**_'What the Hell?'_**_** There's nothing to smile about!'**_ His confusion nearly gave him a headache.

_'Just eat and you'll be fine.'_

The Executioner dropped his prey. Her weak body crumbled to the ground. He couldn't wait any longer. He needed meat_ now_. He crouched down and dragged her body towards him and prepared to rip her apart.

Footfalls. Heavy boots. Voices.

_'Humans.'_

**_'NO!'_**

Humans meant fire, spears, guns, and pain. Damn it, all he wanted to do was eat in peace! The Executioner grabbed his blade and rose to his full height. He saw them before they saw him; it was a church group of at least seven men, each carrying large blade-tipped spears.

_'They're hunting YOU.'_

**_'Then they are foolish. They know I can't die.'_**

_'You have something they want.'_

_**'What?'**_

_'HER.'_

The Executioner looked down at Mayra's body.

_**'HER? But why?'**_

_'She is part of their group. They think that she belongs with them.'_

**_'They are wrong. She belongs in my stomach.'_**

Just as he had finished that thought, he was spotted by the human pack. They pointed and shouted, and rushed at him with their spears aimed for his unprotected body. When they were in striking range, the Executioner swung his blade. He managed to slice one human in half with a spray of blood. However, before he could lift the Great Knife again, one of the humans plunged a spear deep into his side.

**_"FUCK!"_** The Executioner howled.

The entire group gasped in shock.

"The demon _speaks_!" One said in awe.

That one moment of temporary distraction was all the time he needed to lift the heavy blade and bring it crashing down upon two more people, creating a sticky pile of twitching gore and shattered bones.

The church group continued to jab at the Executioner with their weapons, tearing his thick flesh and letting blood.

Despite the Executioner's intelligence, he was unaware of the fact that this attack was all just a distraction. Somewhere between the stabbings and the cries of pain, one man had carefully approached battle from behind and quietly picked up Mayra.

It wasn't until he had killed four people that he noticed the prey he had been protecting had vanished. He whipped his helmeted head around frantically.

_'They took her.'_

His eyes fell upon an older man who hurried up the stairs of the church with the limp girl in his arms. **_HIS girl_**.

**_'NO!! She is MINE!!'_**

The Executioner ignored the remaining humans' stabs and pursued the thief as quickly as he could. However, the Great Knife severely hindered his speed.

''Oh...Fuck it!'' He growled, dropping the monstrous blade and running full speed after his prey's taker.

"After him! He's unarmed!" He heard the humans cry.

The Executioner raced up the stairs with surprising speed, but he wasn't fast enough. The man had already covered too much ground. He barely managed to slip into the church just as the monster had reached the final step.

"**NO!!** She is mine! **MINE!**"The demon bellowed.

''Damn this church!!'' He wanted to break down the door, but he didn't dare take another step towards it. The sanctuary was the only place that could forcefully repel the demon. If he got even within a meter of its door, he would be overwhelmed with excrutiating nausea. Coming any closer than a foot would make him upheave blood and temporarily lose his sight.

"Stab him! Now!!" The Executioner felt a sharp pain in his side.

That was the straw that broke the demon's back.

**_"DIE!!"_** The demon back-handed the human hard enough to break his neck with a sickening crack and sent him tumbling down the concrete stairs. The remaining humans turned to run.

"Oh, no you don't..." The Executioner growled and gave chase to the temporary survivors.

* * *

"Executioner had her..."

"I can't believe she's even_ alive_...she was gone for days..."

"...been violated?"

"...don't know yet..."

Broken voices from the outside world floated around Mayra's mind as she slowly came to. She felt something cool and moist be placed on her forehead. Mayra tried to sit up once she realized where she was, but quickly changed her mind when she felt bile rise in her throat.

"No, no...lie down and relax." Mayra recognized the voice to be Christabella and obeyed. "It's a miracle that you are alive."

Christabella gently dabbed the rag around Mayra's forehead and face.

"Poor child...such horrific bruises." She noted as her eyes fell to Mayra's throat. "May the demon be damned to Hell..."

Mayra wasn't sure what to think. She remembered the Executioner viciously fucking her and strangling her afterwards and everything going dark and-

_**And then the truth.**_

The cold, hard truth slapping her in the face.

Why she stayed, why she refused to leave him even when he threatened her very life...why she smiled.

**_She LOVED Xervexagon._**

Everyone in the church jumped at the loud banging at the doors.

Mayra's eyes snapped open.

"LET US IN!! HURRY!!" Voices behind the barrier screamed.

"That's Isiah and Matthew!" Someone cried.

A young woman rushed to the giant double doors and pulled them open.

That was a fatal mistake.

The Executioner allowed the two men to run in but grabbed the woman by her hair and slammed her against the stairs. He suddenly turned and then retched up blood.

Mayra felt a flicker of worry. What was wrong with him?! Was he dying?

The Executioner backed away from the doors, but stayed in sight and kept a tight hold of the woman.

"Don't approach the demon! He has her hostage!" An old woman shouted.

The girl in the demon's grasp kicked and screamed, but it was useless. Growling, he pulled her backside against his body. His wicked black tongue slid out from beneath his helmet and twisted around her throat.

"Oh, no..." Christabella quietly begged. "Not Mary..."

He lifted up the hem of Mary's dress. Everyone gasped in fear now realizing the demon's intentions.

"Give me the girl...and I will allow this one to stay pure." The Executioner snarled.

All who heard his booming voice gaped in awe. No human (to their knowledge) had ever heard the demon speak.

"And why would you want this child?" Christabella challenged, ignoring the sudden surprise. "She is one of our own, and-"

"She is **_MINE_**." He bucked threateningly against Mary, making her whimper in fear. "Give her to me, and no harm will come to this woman."

"The Order does not negotiate with demons... Return Mary to us **NOW**." Christabella demanded.

The Executioner harshly yanked down Mary's underwear.

"Give me Mayra and I will. This is your _last_ chance...**_HER_** last chance..." He warned, allowing his tongue to glide lecherously around her neck and shoulders.

Christabella was silent, apparently calculating her options. All that could be heard was Mary's and some of the church members' quiet sobbing echoing around the sanctuary.

"Well?" The demon asked.

The matriarch sighed and gave a sorrowful look at Mayra, and then Mary. She had made her decision.

"No."

Before anyone could blink, the Executioner lifted his robe and impaled the virgin. Mary screamed in agony and writhed uselessly against the demon's grasp. He growled and thrusted sharply, intentionally making her cry out in pain.

The entire order stared in horror as Mary was fiercely raped by the most terrifying monster in all of Silent Hill.

* * *

The Executioner was absolutely furious that those damned humans were keeping what was his. But if they wouldn't give him his girl, he would take one of theirs.

_'Fuck her to death.'_

**_'Damn it all...she's so close by...'_** The demon stared longingly at Mayra.

She was looking at him as well.

**_'Mayra...'_**

He fucked Mary harder, faster...why couldn't she be his Mayra? The demon pulled her head back so he could look into her eyes. They contained tears of pain and fear and anger...she wanted nothing to do with him. She was nothing like Mayra. This 'Mary' was just another human. There was nothing unique about her. She was just another fuck, just another meal. She didn't even deserve to have a name, much less one that sounded remotely like Mayra's.

The Executioner let her head drop. He didn't want to look at this human. Her face was plain and distorted with terror. He wanted to look at something beautiful, something worthy of his attention. The demon fixed his gaze upon Mayra.

_'Fuck...harder...faster...'_

Mayra stared back, her eyes slightly fearful but wanting. He felt that she missed his company as much as he missed hers.

_'Look at her. So beautiful...so warm and tight and wet...she still wants you.'_

The demon moaned and thrusted more violently. He lost himself in her intense green gaze, her eyes seemingly growing more fiery as his pleasure built.

All but he and Mayra seemed to dissolve away.

_'Faster...harder...make her scream, make her moan...make her beg for more.'_

The Executioner felt his loins tense and fire blaze throughout his being.

_'So close...'_

As the explosive orgasm consumed him in a raging inferno, he bucked so hard that a sickening snap rang out through the church. Mary fell limp to the platform in a broken heap.

* * *

Mayra dry-heaved painfully as the sound of Mary's spine snapping penetrated her ears.

She watched the dead woman fall away from the demon and crumple to the concrete.

"This could have been prevented if you would have just given me the girl." The Executioner's stare remained transfixed on Mayra.

"You are a true monster. You have killed an innocent, but you will not recieve another in it's place." Christabella declared. "Be gone, and leave us in peace!"

The demon growled deep in his throat.

"I will leave for now, but this isn't over. It never will be, as long as you have her." He pointed to Mayra.

He turned his back and carelessly kicked the broken remains of Mary down the stairs.

The Executioner glanced over his shoulder.

"I'll be _back for you_, Mayra. God himself will not stand in **_MY_** way. You are mine and **_MINE_** alone."


	22. Caged Again

**_I hope I'm not turning Xervexagon into a 'rescuing prince'...it's hard to keep him in character but missing Mayra at the same time..._**

**_Oh, and to all who have stories, go block 'The Ghost of Beethoven'. He flames and exploits you and your profile (just look at my comments on my Jason story). He's a real asshole who doesn't deserve to be on this website._**

* * *

The Executioner vomited up at least a gallon of blood as he bent over to retrieve the Great Knife. His insides clenched painfully and felt like they were on fire. He struggled to keep his balance and not collapse. However, he ignored the pain and grabbed the blood-slickened blade.

**_'Damn it all...I had her...'_**

He dragged Mary's broken corpse in his free hand and walked with his head lowered in defeat away from the church when something rattling in the wind caught his attention. It was a piece of paper snagged on the sharp edge of glass that belonged to a shattered window; it was lightly yellowed with age and flecked with ...soil? Whatever it was, it was a rusty color.

_'A piece of paper. Leave it.'_

Upon closer examination, he saw that the rusty spots were blood stains. Ignoring Instinct's advice, dropped Mary's corpse and picked it up.

What was on it shocked him. It was **_HIM_**.

Etched onto the paper was a rough, grayish image of himself dragging the Great Knife. It was so perfectly done, so intricate... His every one of scars had been remembered and each individual piece of his helmet had been included. It was almost like a photograph. There was such amazing detail...

**_'It's like looking into a mirror...'_** He marveled.

_'Who do you think has created such art?'_ Instinct asked, a smile in his voice.

**_'I don't know...'_**

_'Who has seen you so close and actually lived to mirror you on mere paper?'_

**_'You...you don't honestly believe...she couldn't have...'_**

_'Humans are capable of more than JUST destruction and damnation. A few of them have been known to create beauty as well.'_

Something in the lower right hand corner of the picture caught his eye. It was an odd-looking shape...

_'Do you know what that is?'_

_**'No...I don't.'**_

_'It's a heart.'_ Instinct told him.

**_'A what?'_**

_'A HEART.'_ Instinct repeated.

**_'NO, it's not. Hearts aren't shaped like that.'_**The Executioner diagreed.

_'In the sense you are thinking, no. This one is symbolic.'_

**_'I don't understand.'_**

_'Of course you don't. Hearts are symbols of love, which you don't understand either.'_

The Executioner was genuinely perplexed, so he decided to say nothing in response. He released the paper and let the wind to carry it away.

**_'What the Hell is 'LOVE'?'_**

After a few hours, the demon's rage had calmed and the Executioner receded back into the shadows of the monster's psyche.

At last, he was Xervexagon again.

And for once, he wished he couldn't remember what he had done in his state of madness.

**_'I truly am a monster...'_**

The demon drug Mary's corpse by her hair and returned to the cold, empty, little room he called home...

* * *

Xervexagon ripped Mary's corpse in half and yanked out her innards. He tore the pink coils of intestine into even smaller pieces and crammed them down his throat.

The demon then furiously twisted off her left leg, broke it in two, and stripped the flesh and muscle away. He ripped off her head and slammed it against the wall, shattering the skull and sending a splatter of blood and brain matter everywhere. However, he did not eat anymore. As of now, he was just venting his rage.

**_'Bastards...she is MINE. I WILL have her again.'_**

_'Then go get her back.'_

''Easier said than done...'' He sighed.

Xervexagon had never felt helpless before. He was the Executioner, and with that title came great power. He could never die and was practically unstoppable. No one could look at him without the flicker of fear in their eyes. No one dared to challenge him. No one could bring him to his knees...no one, or nothing, rather, but the _**church**_...it had some kind of barrier of power surrounding it that weakened him to a point that made him even question his immortality. He had never known so much pain and agony until he had crossed its border.

And now, that wretched place held _his_ Mayra...

Xervexagon sat quietly in the room with his back against the cool, rough wall and his heavy head bowed. The silence was almost deafening. And the shadows; the shadows seemed darker than usual...like they were more determined to swallow him alive. Such quiet genuinely bothered him. He had become so accustomed to Mayra's constant chatter...and, he realized, for once in his life, he actually felt _lonely_. Her company was something that he had secretly enjoyed.

_'So what are you going to do now?'_ Instinct asked.

**_'I...I don't know.'_**Xervexagon replied honestly. **_'What CAN I do?'_**

_'Well, sitting here on your ass isn't going to get you anywhere.'_

**_'Just leave me alone...'_** He growled.

Xervexagon had never felt so cold and empty inside. He didn't like knowing that he would not be holding Mayra tonight. What if the church was cold? Could Mayra keep herself warm? And if not, would anyone else try to...

Xervexagon felt a hot sun of jealousy rise in his chest. No one had **BETTER** touch her. She was **_his_**.

First thing tomorrow, he was going back for her, even if it killed him.

* * *

The church was a chaotic wreck of sobbing and praying and deathly silent people who still remained in shock.

Mayra, however, was somewhat numb to what had just happened. She had seen Xervexagon kill a human before, but never rape one prior to it. Still, it didn't have much of an emotional effect on her. She felt like it should bother her; seeing what she just did, but it didn't. Mayra didn't know Mary and already had a general dislike for all of the people who inhabited this 'sanctuary'.

Mayra just sat on one of the empty pews, looking down at her feet.

_**'I can't believe I let them catch me ...'**_ She scolded herself. _**'Now I'm back in this stupid Hell!'**_

As much as Mayra sometimes feared Xervexagon's mental instability and carnivorous and sexual desires, she preferred staying with him rather than being forced amongst a flock of mindless, overly-religious sheep.

"Are you alright, child?"

Mayra nearly jumped. She hadn't even noticed that Christabella had sat down next to her.

"Y...yeah...I'm just scared, that's all."

"I understand. You've been through Hell. But you are safe now, and once again in God's sanctuary."

**_'You don't understand, you stupid bitch, and you never will. There is no sanctuary, not in this Hell. NO ONE is safe.'_** Mayra thought angrily.

"That's...great." She said, hoping to shut the matriarch up.

"Yes. I will fetch you some food. You must be starved." Christabella got up and left.

Mayra said nothing, but was actually grateful. She was literally starving and had lost a noticeable amount of weight. Her ribs had begun to visible protrude and her health had severely withered.

"Maybe I'll at least put on some weight here...then I'm getting the Hell out." Mayra whispered.

After wolfing down some warm soup and crackers, Mayra was finally being weighed down with fatigue and exhaustion. Christabella laid out a pallet for her with some extra pillows for her aching back. After settling into the much-missed softness of a makeshift bed, Mayra quickly fell asleep.


	23. Challenging the Church

In case any of my readers are wondering, Instinct's disposition and attitude changes along with Xervexagon's, due to the fact that he **IS** a part of Xervexagon.

* * *

Xervexagon's night had been restless.

He would jolt awake at every hour, sometimes believing that Mayra was shaking him, possibly seeking his permission before using him as a personal heater.

But of course, as much as he had hoped it to be, it wasn't.

**_'Damn that place...and DAMN that WOMAN!!' _**Xervexagon snarled. He had always had a strong dislike of Christabella, but now it was personal to the extreme.

_'She has taken from you something you have grown fond of, something you have fought to protect,** someone** you have needed for so long.' _Instinct said.

Xervexagon was about to tell the voice to shut the Hell up, but to his surprise, realized that he had no argument. He really had grown fond of the little human...and, whether he liked to admit it or not, he felt empty without her being here.

But did he really...?

_'**YES **, you **DO** need her. Why else would you put yourself so close to the church's doors?'_ Instinct finished for him.

The demon couldn't come up with an answer for that. He had always avoided getting even within the border of the church grounds, no matter how badly he wanted his prey. Once the quarry had crossed the boundaries, he didn't dare follow. So why did he go so far for Mayra?

_'You know why. It's the same reason as to why you are awake right now with her plaguing your thoughts.' _

Xervexagon was perplexed.

**_'I still don't understand. She is only prey.'_**

_'**REALLY**? Have you **EVER** had trouble sleeping over a grey child?'_ Instinct was doubtful. _'You cannot lie to me, or yourself, Xervexagon. You know that you see her as more than that. Otherwise, she'd only be blood splatter on the wall.'_

Xervexagon thought of Mayra being dead; seeing a cold and empty shell of the once lively and warm and fiery-spirited girl. It made him feel nauseated.

_'Only caring for her could repulse you from killing that human. Admit it. You need her.'_

Instinct had a damned good point. Since when does the feel Executioner discouraged from taking a human life?

"I...I _NEED _her..." Xervexagon admitted quietly.

_'Then get off your ass and go let those damned church rats know that they are all in danger as long as they have her.'_ Instinct instigated. _'Show them that they are under your constant watch.'_

Xerexagon smiled beneath his helmet. He was going to put the fear of God into the flock.

* * *

Mayra awoke feeling refreshed and unusually comfortable.

**_'What...what happened to the concrete floor? Why is everything so...soft...and warm?'_**She wondered. Mayra had quickly gotten used to the coldness and uncomfortably of Xervexagon's room.

For a moment she was confused, but then memories flooded her mind and when she reluctantly opened her eyes and saw her surroundings, she felt a pang of nausea and her eyes welled up.

_**'NO! I was free! I thought that was just a stupid dream! I couldn't have been caught again...'**_ She choked back tears.

Mayra closed her eyes so tightly that it hurt her.

**_'When I open my eyes, I'll be in the dark and with Xervexagon .'_** She slowly opened her misty green eyes.

Nothing had changed. She was still in the church, still caged and amongst the ignorant and hopeless.

Mayra couldn't hold it back anymore. She screamed in frustration and loathing, awaking everyone with a start.

"No..." Mayra moaned as tears rolled down her face. She had finally had the wings of freedom and the damned church just ripped them off of her back.

Christabella was quickly at her side and trying to comfort her.

"Poor child...did you have a nightmare?" The matriarch asked.

Mayra almost growled and threw the old woman off of her. She didn't want to be touched or comforted by anyone here. They were all stupid and ignorant, and had no idea what she had been through while she was on the streets of Silent Hill. And, for the best, it was better if they never did.

"The worst possible kind." Mayra mumbled.

Hours passed agonizingly slowly inside of the church.

Mayra was practically catatonic. She lay deathly still on her pallet, staring up at the seemingly endless ceiling.

_**'I can't believe it. I was free. I was going to die, but I could have died free.'**_ Another tear rolled down her face.

"We are almost out of food, Christabella. We are low on water, as well." Mayra overheard someone say.

"What? Already?" Christabella said in disbelief. "But...it isn't safe for anyone to even leave the sanctuary, not after yesterday..."

Mayra was at full attention now.

"Despite that fact, we can't starve everyone. Someone must go and find more rations."

"It's not safe, Matthew. That demon-"

"Christabella," Matthew cut in. "We have no choice. We will all surely die if someone doesn't find more food."

"I know..."The woman sighed.

"God will be with us, and we will make it through this nightmare." Matthew pulled on his coat and tucked a gun into his boot.

"I will return." He promised.

"Be careful out there. Avoid the Red Pyramid at all costs. I have a feeling he won't let this matter go so easily." Christabella warned.

Matthew nodded and carefully cracked the large sanctuary doors open, peering outside. A look of sheer horror flashed across his face.

"Jesus in Heaven!"

The man stumbled away from the doors, struggling to not vomit. Christabella hurried over to Matthew, with Mayra closely trailing behind her.

"Matthew, what is it? What's wrong?" The old woman's gaze fell upon the source of his fear and disgust.

The first thing that caught Mayra's eye was the grey child that had been mounted upon a structure, crucifixion-style. The creature's gaping mouth hung open in a silent scream. It's stomach had been torn open, and it's entrails drooped out of the wound and dark blood was splattered all over the place.

The structure, however, was what Christabella seemed more focused on. It was crudely made from old, splintery wood, and a ring of rusty barbed wire had been tied around two boards that had been nailed into the shape of a cross, forming the symbol of the order.

And right at the edge of the church doors, painted in blood was the demon's demand:

**_GIVE HER TO ME ._**

Mayra's heart caught in her throat.

"The demon is challenging us." Christabella clarified. "He is challenging us and our _FAITH_.''

* * *

Xervexagon kept telling himself that the agony he currently suffered from getting so close to the church again would be worth the look on Christabella's face, even though he wouldn't get to see it. He had to get as far away from the church as possible before he threw up any more blood. The Executioner was now dangerously weak, and could barely hold up his head or drag the Great Knife anymore.

The demon continued to retch until his throat was burned and was raw.

_'Idiot. You can't keep doing that.'_ Instinct scolded.

**_'I had to do something.'_**

_'But that is far too dangerous. You know how weak you become when you cross the borders. If they were to suddenly drag you inside the church, what would you do? You wouldn't even be able to raise the Great Knife.'_

Xervexagon only sighed. He knew that was true. He'd be helpless, and even though he could not be killed, he could be tormented for eternity.

The monster suddenly felt his insides spasm again. He doubled over in agony as his stomach clenched, but it was thankfully only a dry-heave.

''Finally...It's almost over.'' Xervexagon said with relief. He had been continuously vomiting for nearly two hours, and completely regained his sight only 20 minutes ago.

_'You can still get her back without getting so close. Just stop tempting fate.'_ Instinct pleaded.

Xervexagon silently agreed and weakly made his way back to the stairwell. He would need to save his strength until it was time to hunt again.

_'Just wait. They are only human, and can only last for so long without food. They have to come out and forage **SOME** time, or they will all starve to death.'_

**_'Yes...it is only a matter of time.'_**


	24. Realization

Mayra wasn't sure what to feel. Her exhausted mind was a swirling torrent of emotions. She was joyful because Xervexagon obviously wanted her back, but frightened because her last encounter with him nearly cost her her life. She missed him dearly, but did he desire her company or only her flesh? It was a question that she was too stressed to even begin to contemplate.

**_'It doesn't matter. I just have to get the Hell out of here!'_** She thought.

Mayra tossed uncomfortably on her pallet. That is where she had stayed ever since she had be recaptured. The only time she wasn't lying down was when she sat up to eat or drink.

Now that she had finally experienced free-range roaming outside of the church, walking around within the sanctuary walls seemed absolutely pointless. The way Mayra saw it, lying around like a caged zoo animal was all she had to do until she was fed again.

**_'If the church doesn't find out what I've done and kill me, then the boredom sure will...'_** She sighed.

She wished she could talk to and actually confide in someone, but there was no one here trustworthy of that. In fact, she was grateful that everyone but Christabella left her alone. She didn't like Christabella, in fact, she had grown to hate her, but at least she made for somewhat intelligent conversation.

**_'But I wish I could talk to Xervexagon...I wonder what he's doing?'_**

**_--_**

Xervexagon was having the most wonderful dream.

He didn't know where he was, or how, but he had finally gotten his hands on that wretched bitch Christabella.

And he was making her **_scream_**. The demon was torturing her; slowly tearing out her eyes with his bare fingers and ripping out chunks of her hair.

The woman's head lolled from side to side as her body strained against massive hemorrhaging.

"Dear God, give me the strength-"

Xervexagon cut her prayer short by snapping Christabella's arm at the joint, making her wail in agony.

"Yes...scream, scream for your God..." The Executioner laughed, craning her head back so it was directly beneath his helmet. "But he can't help you, because here, in Silent Hill, **I** **_AM_** **God**."

Xervexagon suddenly twisted her head impossibly until a sickening crack reached his ears.

Christabella was dead.

--

The demon awoke with a wicked smile.

Oh, how he loved that dream. Thinking of tormenting the woman until she howled in raw pain almost turned him on.

_'Just wait. Soon, it will be more than a dream. It will be sweet reality.'_ Instinct promised.

**_'Yes...and I will relish every moment of it.' _**

Xervexagon slowly stood up. The blood rushed out of his head and his vision went black. He quickly planted his side against the wall for support before he collapsed to the floor.

_'I told you.' _

**_'Shut up.' _**Xervexagon growled at Instinct.

The demon was still dangerously weak; so weak that he couldn't even drag the Great Knife. But he had to find some food or else his recovery would take even longer. He stumbled up the stairs and into the night. Xervexagon inhaled deeply, bringing scent particles into his brain. To his displeasure, the smell he caught sent a spark of rage through his being.

_'Do you smell that?'_ Instinct asked.

**_'Yes. A human.' _**A growl escaped his throat.

Though it was human, it didn't smell of the church _**(which he was grateful for. The scent of the church and anyone who stayed there made him want to gag. It was a sickening and unnaturally domestic smell, like that of a dog who had just been bathed with a cologned shampoo. Humans may find such a thing as pleasant, but to him it was disgusting.)**_

At first, he was hopeful that it was Mayra, but she had her own unique scent that could be easily distinguished from any other. However, this scent did seem familiar, although he couldn't place it. It smelled of aged fabric and was dusty with ashes.

Xervexagon was immediately on alert. He listened intently, waiting for his prey to make any sound that would give away its location. His muscles coiled in preparation.

"Calm yourself, Red Pyramid. I am not your prey."

**_'Dahlia.' _**Xervexagon recognized her voice instantly, and spotted her sitting by the stairway. She looked even more ragged than usual; her long graying hair was a rat's nest and she wore the same tattered clothes. Her fingers ended in claw-like nails and wrinkles began to show themselves on her once beautiful face. Her eyes still held the fire of life, but it was dim.

The Executioner complied and relaxed, whether he meant to or not. As the mother of Alessa, the creator of this Hell, he fell under each of their prestige. He actually found Dahlia's presence to be a calming one. She didn't carry the usual aura of malice that most humans did, and she never made any attempt to harm him. Yet it still annoyed him that she referred to him as "Red Pyramid".

"So, is it true? Do you speak?" She asked.

Xervexagon sighed. He didn't see any point in hiding it from her.

"Yes." The demon admitted.

Dahlia seemed apathetic; as if she knew he could speak all along. Xervexagon preferred this reaction among all the others he had recieved.

"So tell me...the girl...she is fond of you, isn't she?"

Xervexagon bristled. How did she know?

"I've seen her following you around like a lamb to a shepherd. She fears but is fascinated by you, and knows no other friend...And neither do you." It was as if she could read his mind. For once, Dahlia made him feel uneasy. He was a mystery and simply a monster to all others, and yet this old woman gave him the impression that she knew as much about him as Mayra did.

The monster was silent.

"Sooner or later, those fiends will find out. They will kill her, and you will be left with nothing but ashes and bones. Do not lose her to them like I've lost my daughter." Dahlia warned, her eyes pinpointing his own through the security of his helmet.

**_'Find out?' _**How this human knew such things was beyond him.

Xervexagon's veins froze when the full meaning of 'find out' became lucent. Such a prospect had never even crossed his mind. Mayra would surely be killed if the church discovered what he had done to her. She would be burned alive, just as Alessa had been.

Mayra being burned alive... her smooth, ivory skin being blackened and flaking away as it was eaten by tongues of flame...the demon almost lost his footing from such a horrorific thought.

"No..." He could never let that happen to her. Mayra didn't deserve such an agonizing death...very few people did, save for Christabella.

Xervexagon numbly turned away from Dahlia, his helmet heavier than ever.

"She could die..." The severity of danger Mayra was in suddenly struck him harder than the Great Knife ever could.

No more holding the little human at night. A corpse doesn't need warmth.

No more talking to her. Lifeless bodies can't speak.

No more pleasing her. In death, pleasure cannot be felt.

Nothing. There would nothing left for him to care about.

For the first time in his life, Xervexagon was afraid. He actually _felt **fear**_; and not for himself. For a **_HUMAN_**. This alien emotion went against every instinct in his psyche, and made him feel vulnerable. But he was far more worried about Mayra's vulnerability rather than his own. As of now, his human may as well be made of glass.

It wasn't until now that Xervexagon realized just how much he had to lose.

Through the dark turmoil of his psychotic mind and twisted tendrils of fear tightening in his gut, he heard Dahlia whisper:

**_"The lamb's shepherd is a wolf, but a kind one."_**


	25. I Can't Lose Her

On a important note, I want to thank all of my readers for being so patient and loyal to my story. But on an even **_MORE IMPORTANT_** note, I've been seeing alot of usage of Xervexagon's name without any given credit to me whatsoever. It's not that hard, people. Just a little _"The name Xervexagon is copyright (C) to Chezara"_ and a link to this story is all I ask. Don't make me have to continue to monitor the internet for thieves!

* * *

Over the next six days, Mayra slowly became more and more withdrawn. Food gradually seemed less appealing, and conversation simply became irrelavant. She had even become numb to the pain in her back (from being scraped against the wall Xervexagon had pinned her to). All she did was lay on her pallet, and ignore everyone and everything, including the bowl of now cold soup that sat in front of her face.

The only thing that gave her a sense of comfort was thinking of Xervexagon. Hiding within the safety of her mind, Mayra would remember the sweet warmth of the Executioner's powerful body. It was like being in the arms of a god, as if nothing would dare to hurt her as long as she was in his hold. No one else gave her such a sense of security...

Or scared her so much. Whether he loved her or not, he was a ticking time bomb, and even if he wasn't provoked, he could explode in a violent rage at any moment. His nature was to kill, and that is something that was permenanly integrated into his being. Xervexagon was a god and a devil, her best friend and worst enemy.

"Child, why are you so quiet? You haven't spoken in days." Christabella tried another futile attempt in coaxing Mayra to speak.

Mayra ignored her, staring straight ahead.

Christabella waited for a response, and then tried again.

"What happened to you out there?"

Mayra was silent once more. She didn't dare risk saying one word.

The old woman finally left her alone after realizing that she would get no information from the deserter.

Mayra watched her leave and sighed in relief. She was safe for now, but knew that her silent shell wouldn't protect her forever. The church was an annoyingly persistent flock, and would resort to torture if they had to. She knew that she was on borrowed time, and slim chances of ever escaping again. Her only hope was Xervexagon. But even with that one hope, she wasn't exactly counting on keeping her life. After seeing how Xervexagon had thrown up so much blood, she wasn't so sure if he would live much longer. Everyone claimed that the monster was immortal, but he was throwing up **_blood_**. That could mean internal injuries, a decaying liver, and/or other fatal damages. How could something survive that?

**_'Please, don't let me die here...'_** Mayra silently prayed as she curled into a ball. **_'I need you, Xervexagon...'_**

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

The wait was eating Xervexagon alive. He'd catch himself pacing the room like a caged beast and grinding his fangs until his jaws ached. His seemingly insatiable appetite had nearly diminished, and he ate only to keep his energy up. His sexual frustration was at its highest, but he didn't think he could bring himself to visit the nurses. He only wanted Mayra, **_his_** Mayra...

Xervexagon's brain reeled relentlessly. Was Mayra even alive anymore? Had the church found out?

**_'She must be. She couldn't have given herself away. She's too smart.'_** He assured himself.

But that still didn't ease his mind. She was only human, and staying silent was next to impossible for her species.

_'You should have sewn her mouth shut.'_ Instinct snickered.

**_'Maybe I should have.'_** Xervexagon couldn't help but to agree. If it kept her quiet...

The demon had never been so furious in his entire life. He had never lost anything before, much less something that actually meant something to him. And now, because his possession had been taken , he could no longer enjoy his favorite activity; sex. His body had never ached so badly for release. He was almost constantly hard, and always looking for something that would make for even a halfway-decent fuck. Yesterday, Instinct had to talk him out of using a dead dog.

A visit to the nurses was actually starting to look like a somewhat tolerable idea.

"**_FUUUUUCK!!!!!_** I **NEED** to **FUCK** _**SOMETHING**_!!!!" Xervexagon screamed in frustration as he slammed his fists into the wall, cracking the surface.

_'Well, then go fuck something!'_ Instinct said. _'Before you break your hands!'_

Xervexagon snarled and made for the door. Desperation overrode his lone desire for Mayra. He had to find a victim _**NOW**_.

He roamed his territory, his eyes flashing as he scanned the area for prey. If Xervexagon couldn't find a human, he would need a creature that was similar, preferably something that would fight him and maybe even scream. Oh, how he loved it when they _**screamed**_...

Seeing nothing in the open, he decided to take his hunt into the darkness of one of the many abandoned buildings. His hopes swelled when he caught the scent of his nurses. Tracking their feminine aroma, he found two of them in a single room. When the Executioner burst through the door, they whipped out their scalpels in a defensive reflex, but lowered their weapons when they realized who he was. Xervexagon grabbed the closest one and pinned her against the wall as bestial hunger roared through his veins. He was almost crushing her with his own weight, but at this point, he couldn't care less. He yanked up his robe and shoved himself into her and sighed in relief at the hot tightness that encased him.

**_'Finally...'_**

Xervexagon closed his eyes and envisioned that this hideous undead was Mayra. His warm, soft, fragile little Mayra....so weak, while he was so strong. How easily he overpowered her...

He lost himself within the burning desires for the one he would kill for, the one creature he could never hurt, the only human that was worthy of life in his world, and soon found himself moaning her name.

"Mayra..." Xervexagon groaned as he came.

And with that, he pulled out of the nurse and left. Xervexagon wanted nothing else to do with her.

**_'Why do I feel so...vile?'_** He wondered uncomfortably.

For some reason, sex with the nurse made him feel...dirty. But _**why**_...? He had finally satisfied himself, so why did he feel this way? Of course, sex with nurses was no where near as satisfying as when he claimed Mayra, but fucking an undead had never felt wrong...until now.

Thoroughly confused and more miserable than before, Xervexagon returned to the lonely little room he called 'home'.

**_'It's not home. It'll never be home again. Not without her.'_**

_'You may have to get used to it. It may be a while before you get her back... IF you get her back.'_

**_'I WILL get her back. She is MINE.' _**Xervexagon swore.

_'What I mean is that she may not make it. She might DIE before you reach her.'_

Xervexagon bristled. He couldn't stand to think such a thing, but Instinct was right, and that's what upset him.

**_'Don't say that.'_**

_'You know it's true. She's only human.'_

**_'I know...but I can't stand to....'_** He couldn't finish his sentence.

His fear of losing Mayra had been festering for the last few days like a maggot-infested wound, and it was spreading infectiously. Fear... it was a new emotion he had only recently been forced to experience, and it grew into an emotion that he had quickly come to hate. It made him think of things he didn't want to think about. He feared that he would never feel Mayra's innocent warmth again. He feared that he would never hear her sweet, soothing voice again. He feared that he would now have to spend the rest of his eternal life alone.

_'To what?'_

**_'She has to stay alive. I can't...'_** Xervexagon hesitated.

_'Can't WHAT?'_ Instinct pushed.

The maggots of terror sank their sharp little teeth into a secret emotional nerve and tore it apart.

"I can't...I can't lose her."

A sickening image of Mayra dead invaded his thoughts. Her vibrant emerald eyes were dull and cold with the absence of life. That beautiful porselain skin was tinged with blue. He could imagine the stiffness of rigor mortis claiming her body. She would only be an empty shell of what was his Mayra. This struck something within him like a match. A comatose sentiment was awakened.

Xervexagon's eyes suddenly felt like someone had blown ashes into them. He blinked several times, but they burned just the same. Something warm and wet rolled out of the corner of his eye. At first he thought he was bleeding, but it lacked the coppery aroma and smelled more salty than anything. Similar to...

"No. This isn't...I can't be..." He swept his fingers through the wet streak that trickled down his neck.

_"You're crying."_


	26. Master's Call

**It's been a while. Sorry about the wait, everybody. I've been extremely busy ever since graduation. But anyways, here ya go! It's a little short, and not quite game-accurrate about PH's origins, but it's a story, so get over it and enjoy!**

**_~Chezara_**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xervexagon was finally getting some desperately needed sleep. After returning to the room, he continued to contemplate why the nurse made him feel so disgusting.

_'Because it's not her that you want . You were trying to make up for the feeling you got when you mated with Mayra. And yet you **STILL** don't seem to understand that it's not a feeling you get when you simply have sex. It's exclusive only to when it is **Her** that is writhing against you.'_

_**"What the Hell are you-"**_

_'You love Mayra and now only want her, not some undead with no real concious.' _Instinct cut him off.

_**'What is this **'Love'_ you**_ keep babbling about? I don't know what it is.' _**It was true that Xervexagon desired Mayra alone.

_'You will.'_ And with that, Instinct was silent.

He sat still as the dead for what seemed like years, his mind a swirling torrent of sickening worry.

Is Mayra alive?

If so, is she hurt?

If she was, how badly?

Has anyone found out that he claimed her as his?

After more than eleven gruelling hours of misery, his muscles and brain gradually relaxed as sleep silently claimed him.

**_'Xervexagon.' _**

The demon snapped awake, his eyes flashing wildly around the empty room. He was instantly on his feet and ready to rip the head from whatever poor bastard that made the mistake of disturbing his slumber.

**_'What the Hell?!'_** No one was there, and the voice surely wasn't Instinct.

He inhaled deeply, but no foreign scent entered his nostrils.

_'The voice was in your head, stupid. There won't be a scent. But you are right on one thing; it wasn't me.'_ Instinct confirmed.

**_'Then who the Hell was it?'_** Xervexagon wondered, and then was struck by the significance of what the voice said. It didn't address him as 'Pyramid Head' or 'Red Pyramid'. It knew his true name. That narrowed it down to two suspects: Mayra and Alessa.

But he could instantly rule out Mayra. This voice was cold and hollow. It was completely absent of any warmth or personality a living person's voice would possess.

_'Alessa.'_ Instinct said. _'She is calling for you.'_

_**'What could she possibly want with me?'**_

Xervexagon had never spoken with Alessa. As far as he was concerned, he was an attack dog that she had set loose upon the town. A wolf to cull out the weak and stupid of the flock. He instinctually knew what he was designed for, and never bothered to communicate with her. Of course, he had never needed to, until now.

Alessa...she was his only hope of saving Mayra. She was the true God of Silent Hill. But she wouldn't help him. She had no reason to. Or did she...?

_'I'm sure she'd be willing to help you for something in return.' _Instinct said.

**_'I have nothing of value to give to her.' _**

_'She'd be happier than Hell to be rid of those church rats.' _

**_'Of course she would. We ALL would. But I can't enter the church.'_** Xervexagon sighed.

_'No, but perhaps she could find a way to change that. She is the creator, after all.'_ Instinct reminded him.

Xervexagon took that into consideration. She **DID** create this living nightmare. And yet, if she _**REALLY**_ did possess such great power, and wanted to get rid of Christabella and the rest, why didn't she wipe them out a long time ago?

_'Maybe she can't enter the church either.'_ Instinct suggested.

That made sense. He had never seen any of Alessa's embodiments near the church. Apparently, she was just as repelled by its borders as he was. But why? What was it about the sanctuary that could restrain a God? He could rule out the possibility of innocence being the key that granted entry through its barrier. People who have done horrific, unspeakable things can enter the church. Not to mention Mayra was claimed by him, and she had safely gotten through its doors despite her stolen purity. However, that also ruled out evil. Christabella was undoubtedbly an evil person. Only someone with a black heart would lead a burning with an innocent child as its center.

So what was it...? What do he and Alessa have in common?

And then it dawned on him. It wasn't evil or innocence. It wouldn't matter if he were Satan or a saint.

_'You know what you have to do.'_ Instinct said.

**_'Yes.'_** He knew very well what must be done.

Xervexagon had to make a sacrifice. Even if it meant descending into the heart of Hell and making a deal with the Devil.


	27. Deal With The Devil

So this '**Over9000dix'** person, has stolen the idea of _**Fatal Fascination**_. I'm pissed about it, but ThiefFlamer seems to be taking care of it, LOL (that crazy-ass motherfucker). For those of you who have noticed this abomination of my story and have actually done something about it, **_Thank you_**! I am grateful for the support of the following: ThiefFlamer, Cau, FireChestnut, Crystal14 , and XxYANGIRExX.

* * *

Mayra's will to live was gradually deteriorating. Her desire to eat had practically disappeared, and therefore, she lost even more weight. Her ribs were becoming more prominent, as was her collar bone and elbow and knee joints. She spent her days doing absolutely nothing; she stayed curled up in a ball, wrapped in her pallet blankets. The girl remained safely secluded within her mind, with her thoughts revolving around Xervexagon. Her time was spent mostly sleeping; and her dreams consisted of the Executioner and all of his dark beauty.

As much as she hated it, Mayra eventually came to terms with the fact that trying to escape was pointless, because now she was under constant surveillance. She avoided all eye contact with those who were 'secretly' watching her, but she knew all too well that eyes were always upon her. It was hopeless, utterly hopeless.

This feeling of helplessness was eating her alive...it was an unreachable hemorrhaging of of the soul. The emotional monster of Depression was devouring her, and exposing a cold skeleton of the lively and rebellious girl she once was. She was quickly slipping, both physically and mentally.

What was the point in living if she couldn't be with Xervexagon? Even if he didn't love her, he took care of her to the best of his ability and she felt that he enjoyed her company, even if he wouldn't admit it. All she wanted was to be with him, even if he wouldn't return her love.

_'Mayra.'_

Someone was making another futile attempt to talk to her, but she ignored it. Those stupid shits were always trying to get information out of her. If she remained silent, they eventually became discouraged went away.

_'Mayra.'_

_'Mayra.' _Whoever it was, they were persistent.

**_'Shit, haven't they figured it out by now? They won't get a peep out of me.'_** She rolled over onto her stomach and covered her head with a pillow.

_'Mayra.'_

_'I need you to listen to me.'_ This person was determined to piss her off.

"I need you to go the fuck away." Mayra grumbled, half-hoping the intruder heard her.

_'If you want him to save you, you'll listen.'_

Mayra was about to come up with another deterring remark, but what the voice said sunk into her brain.

''......What.....?''

_'You can get out of here if you just listen to me. But you need to shut up and just listen, because what you're hearing is in your head.'_

**_'Oh....'_** That possibility never occurred to her. She peeked out from under the pillow and glanced around to confirm what the voice said. There was no one anywhere near her.

That's it, she was finally losing it. Everyone knew that Silent Hill could drive even the most rational of people completely insane. Now it was her turn to go mad; she was hearing voices in her head like a schizophrenic. Maybe this was what plagued Xervexagon. He could have been reacting to internal stimulus like this when he randomly exploded into rage.

_'You are not going insane. This is real. I am inside of your mind.'_ The voice reassured her.

**_'Holy shit. You can hear my thoughts?!'_**

_'Yes. Now, if you want to get out of here, you'll do everything I say. We have to work together.'_

**_'What do you mean 'we'? Who the Hell are you?'_** Mayra asked, still very suspicious and unsure of the situation.

_'I am Alessa. And I need your help.'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xervexagon wasn't looking forward to this little itinerary. He **HATED** the old hospital. It wasn't because of it's substantial size or complex architecture, but because of it's curative smells. There was no room that wasn't polluted by the scent of alcohol, disinfectants, or narcotics. It burned his nasal passages and gave him a headache; Not to mention that it made tracking anyone or anything by smell impossible.

The Executioner made plenty of noise as he descended a seemingly endless staircase. The Great Knife he dragged behind him screeched resistively and connected with every previous step with a loud **CLANG** the whole way. Such racket only made his migraine worse.

_'Everyone in the fucking country knows you're here now.' _Said Instinct. _'Good job.'_

_**'Well, it's a bit difficult to be stealthy when you have to drag a two hundred pound blade behind you.'** _Xervexagon said dryly.

Once the stairs came to an end, it was time for the maze of rooms and hallways. The smell grew stronger here, and so did the darkness. It brought back some ancient, long-forgotten memories.

This place...it was where he first discovered the nurses.

*Flashback*

Xervexagon was on the hunt. He had returned to the hospital to finish off the remains of a corpse he had skinned earlier. On the way he had picked up a new, unususal scent. It was lighter, sweeter than most of what his normal prey smelled like. Almost...almost like a human woman. He followed the scent like a bloodhound on the trail until he found the source. There were three of them; all were armed with scalpels, and yet they stood still as the dead. They were the strangest creatures he had ever come across; They looked and were shaped just like human females, except for their distorted and gauze-wrapped faces. And that was all he had time to note before the nearest one plunged a scalpel into his bicep. The Executioner snarled at her, more in anger than in pain. He shoved her against the wall and lifted the Great Knife, ready to bring it down upon her. But then he noticed that her legs were slightly spread as she kept herself flattened against the surface. He watched her considerable cleavage rise and fall as she breathed heavily. A new desire was beginning to cloud over his anger. He lowered the blade and eventually set it down as quietly as he could, his gaze never faltering in case she became hostile again. He plucked the scalpel out of his arm and tossed it aside. She stayed where she was, probably too afraid to move. She clearly understood that she was no match for him. The demon slowly and calmly placed his large hands on the nurse's shoulders. To his surprise, she did not react to this at all. His jaws began to drip with saliva.

_'Take a chance. She's not going anywhere.'_ Instinct dared.

He dragged his tongue from the valley of her breasts and up to her throat. The nurse made a small, barely audible gasping sound.

**_'Perfect.'_**

Xervexagon bucked against her gently, coaxing her out of her fear. Her breathing tempo increased. He lifted his robe and brushed her inner thigh with his fully erect organ, enticing the nurse to accept his advances. A low, rumbling sound, almost a deep purr, escaped his throat. That seemed to do the trick. The nurse finally submitted, turned herself around, and braced herself against the wall for what was to come. The demon wasted no time and swiftly penetrated her.

No sooner had he begun to make this nurse his, the Executioner suddenly felt gloved hands sliding over his back; apparently the other two nurses realized that he was no threat and wished to join in on the fun. He allowed them to do as they wished, as long as he did not interfere. They groped at what length he couldn't fit into his current victim and stroked the muscles in his arms and chest. Before long, Xervexagon came forcefully with a groan within this new creature. He pulled out and rested a moment; all three nurses lying down with him like loyal lionesses around the king of the pride. It was then that he decided that these female entities were beneficial to him, and were worthy of sparing, and more visits in the future.

******************************

Xervexagon sauntered down the hallway, glancing in each room for any sign of Alessa. He found none, but discovered several piles of old bones that were tinged with his scent. It was here he had dragged human bodies and skinned them with the nurses' scalpels and other tools, making his robe.

_'It's like taking a little walk back in time, isn't it?'_ Instinct mused.

Although Xervexagon agreed, he did not respond. For some reason that he couldn't quite grasp, he didn't like remembering his past. Just something about it made him feel insecure.

_'Some memories are better left hidden within the dark crevices of the mind.'_

**_'Let's hope that they stay hidden.' _**Xervexagon said.

Old memories were not something he wanted reeling through his head anymore. He wanted to try to live in the present, with what life currently had to offer. Beforehand, life was something he had grown weary of. Though he had found some pleasure in his usual routine of slaughter and rape, it was no where near as much as what he had discovered in Mayra. This girl had brought him to life; she had breathed upon the dying embers in his soul and awoke the roaring fire within.

_'Well I'll be damned. You're finally starting to get it.'_ Instinct said.

What was this guessing game that Instinct continuously tormented him with? What was he supposedly not 'getting'?

**_'Starting to get what?'_**

To Xervexagon's great displeasure, Instinct died away once again.

What was he talking about? **_WHAT_** was he starting to get?

He decided to just shake off the unsettling perplexity of what Instinct had said and go about what he came here for; Alessa.

The Executioner sent himself further into the darkness, wandering for what seemed like ages down the empty halls and checking each room until he began to feel a cold, electrical tingling in his spine. He followed this magnetic feeling knowing Alessa's presence was the source of this bizarre sensation.

It wasn't long before Xervexagon came upon a hallway that weighed heavily with tension. Even more deterring than that, the air here was thicker than ever with the nose-burning stench of disinfecting chemicals.

_'She is here.'_

It was odd, the demon felt as though he was not welcome here, despite the fact that he had been called. It was a powerful psychological barrier that repelled him from this place. He paused before reaching the last room.

_'Go on, what are you waiting for?'_ Instinct pushed.

Xervexagon took a deep breath and hesitantly stepped into unknown territory.

A quick glance around revealed metal trays containing surgical tools, many rolls of gauze and bandaging materials, but other than that, deafening silence. But then he noticed an aged bed enshrouded with blackened sheets. Although it was too opaque to see through, he knew all too well that Alessa lay hidden within.

"So, you are finally here."

Xervexagon nearly swung his blade around in sheer surprise, but locked his muscles and managed to only jump a little. He turned to see Alessa's unscorched but disheveled form. She was a small, dark-haired and pale skinned child. It was a shame; had it not been for her death, she surely would have grown into a beautiful woman.

_'This is no time for those kind of thoughts. Remember what you are dealing with here.'_ Instinct reminded him.

Xervexagon took the voice's advice and snapped back into focus. The little girl looked innocent enough, but he was well aware of what darkness slumbered behind her eyes. Though he wasn't intimidated by her, he couldn't help but to remain at least a step away.

"You have called me." He gazed down at her tiny form. "Why?"

Alessa knowingly and daringly closed the distance between them. Xervexagon resisted the urge to take a step back.

"You...and I...we need each other's help. I know about the girl...the one that you love, the one the church stole away from you. You want her back, don't you?" She gave a twisted grin, knowing she hit his weak spot.

Xervexagon ignored the twitch of irritation in his brain from the word 'love'.

"Yes."

"Then I want to make a deal with you." Alessa stared up at him fearlessly. "I know what you want, and I am willing to give you the power to do it, but you must follow through with your end of the bargain."

The Executioner knew what she meant by _'his end of the bargain'_; slaughter every member of the church, excluding Mayra.

"Alright. I will do as you ask." He agreed.

"Excellent. Now, what is it that _**you**_ wish?"

Xervexagon's heart was pounding harder than ever before, each pump sending ripples of cold fear throughout his veins. His brain was screaming at him to bite his tongue off before he could seal the deal.

_'Say it.'_ Instinct commanded.

The demon took a deep breath.

"Make me _mortal_."


	28. Denied

To keep my fans happy, I'm going to post the beginning segment of Chapter 28. Hopefully they enjoy what little I'm giving them. Sorry for the ridiculous wait!

* * *

"You know I can't do that, Xervexagon. You are what I created you to be, and will never change." Alessa said. "Mortality is out of the question."

The Executioner was as silent and still as stone, his brain reeling as he struggled to fully comprehend what he thought he had just heard. It wasn't until his lungs burned that he realized he had forgotten to breathe.

_'She said no.'_ Instinct dryly elaborated.

The demon's blood froze over. His master, his only hope, had denied him salvation and Mayra her life. It was over; her words were set in stone. There was nothing he could do. His hands flexed at his sides; he wished more than anything that he could get them around Alessa's throat...he wanted to feel her pulse strain under his fingers. Helplessness was a feeling he had not yet grown accustomed to. It made him violently impulsive, and desperate to dominate and be in control; usually through bloodshed.

_**'How could you? I've spent my endless and agonizing life doing as you ask, and when I am in my hour of need, you deny me?' **_The tip of his abnormally long tongue flicked against his teeth, struggling to form words as he withheld opening his jaws from doing so. Alessa wouldn't like what he wanted to say.

_'Don't say anything. Just leave. Leave now before you do something stupid.'_ Instinct warned.

The demon's fangs clenched so hard they nearly cracked. Fuck, he felt sick. His stomach churned wildly in a tempest of bile and half-digested meat. If he couldn't break the bitch's neck for refusing to help him, maybe he could merely vomit on her.

To prevent himself from lunging and attempting to savagely tear his superior apart, he took the voice's advice and slowly lumbered away, seething hatred and anguish.

"Xervexagon?" Alessa called after him.

The Executioner paused and turned to her, but did not dare to meet her gaze. "There is someone...she may be able to help you. Although she cannot grant you mortality, she might help you retrieve the girl." She offered.

His blood heated in anticipation. He would go to anyone, anywhere, do anything, whatever it took.

Alessa picked up a rusty scalpel that lay upon a metal tray. Xervexagon's instincts told him to prepare for an assault, but to his surprise, she used it to cut off a strand of her own hair. She handed the dark lock to him.

"You'll need this."

With trembling fingers he took it, but slowly and cautiously. There had always been an unspoken understanding between the two that he was never to touch Alessa. And here she was, offering a delicate piece of her to him. He absentmindedly ran his thumb along it's soft strands. It looked and felt so much like Mayra's hair...had he not been so familiar with the differentiating scents of each female, he could have easily confused the origin of this lock.

"And bring a sacrifice." Alessa said, snapping him out of his thoughts. "The Witch Doctor is always in need of blood."


End file.
